Code : Kouken
by Akito Shaoku Mizukouken
Summary: Chapter 1..ENDING is now up, Ch 17 is long.CH 9 is graphic..... review....The Lyoko Gang are in their Sophmore and Junior years. They meet a young man with white hair, and his sister. XANA is attacking differently. T in most spots, M in some READ AND REVI
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting...

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the Original Characters in any way, I know it is a tiring thing to say, just beleive me

I do own Shinrai Flare, and I own Krista Flares

"ULRICH, ODD, GET OUT OF THERE!" Jeremie's voice called through the microphone.

"I know Einstien, just cool it, we still got a minute," Odd's voice responded as Jeremie looked to the screen.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you have like 20 seconds left,"

"WHAT! DAMN," Ulrich said through clenched teeth. They were fighting Tarantulas, and a high number of them at that.

Ulrich began to think quickly, Yumi had been Materialized by a stray laser by a Tarantula, and Aelita was continueing to finish getting information. They were in the hidden sector, the last one that had found so far, but nothing was going right, XANA's attacks were happening more and more. Something just didn't sit right in Ulrich's mind, infact, nothing sat right in any of their minds.

"I got it!" Aelita said and ducked to dodge a laser coming at her. Ulrich backed up quickly, using his sword to deflect the lasers being shot by the Tarantula's.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich had said , and as he stood in his stance, 2 more forms began to appear beside of the original.

"Odd, get Aelita out of here and deactivate the tower,"All three of the Ulrich's said in perfect union. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the three of them launched themselves at the Tarantula's.

"You heard the man, Princess, lets get going," Odd told her and set out at a dead run towards the center of the sector, where the Hemisphere would pick them up. Odd chanced to look behind him, seeing that already one of the Tarantula's were destroyed, taking out one of the forms of Ulrich with it.

"Jeremien put in the password to transfer us..." Aelita called out with her soft voice of her's, her soft pink hair flowing behind her as she ran beside Odd.

"Do what she says Einstien, it is getting pretty hairy over here," Odd called out, turning around every once in a while to shoot at anything coming behind them. The walls were beginning to close in, an obvious sign that Ulrich was now Materialized. His mono-spiked blonde hair bounced with him as he ran, his purple suit blending in some with the background of the sector.

"Right, and don't call me Einstien...S.C.I.P.I.O," Jeremie told himself as he typed in the code for the transport to take Odd and Aelita back to the Artic sector. He straightened his glasses as he told Aelita softly," Almost there Aelita... Almost there..." Aelita knew what he was talking about, for the past 2 years he had been working on a way to get Aelita fully materialized, and every trip to the new sector, he became one step closer.

"Jeremie, how is Yumi doing?" Ulrich asked as he exited the elevator of the control room.

"She is in bad shape Ulrich, Sissi is possesed by XANA, and even though Yumi felt good to hit Sissi, she is losing, you need to help her," Jeremie replied, looking over to him and then to the security cameras of the bridge, where Sissi and Yumi were locked in combat. Ulrich went into the elevator again and then reappeared in the security camera, tackling Sissi and then pulling Yumi to the elevator before now resuming to fight Sissi.

"Jeremie, sorry to wake you from your nap, but we need our vehicles, Aelita wants to have a hoverboard like mine," Odd told Jeremie as he rolled forward, aiming torwards a Hornet that Jeremie had not told him about.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd called out, he braced himself as he felt the recoil of a large arrow shooting from his wrist and barreling torwards the Hornet. The Hornet turned to face the arrow, just as it hit the XANA symbol on the crest of it's head.

"Aelita, get to the tower... I'll take care of the monsters," He turned to see a Crab and a block coming down the ice bridge.

"ODD WATCH OUT," Jeremie called out, but it was too late, a beam hit Odd from above, wiping out the remaining of his lifepoints.

"Aelita, get into the tower!" Jeremie told her quickly, the screen showing the crab, the block, and now the Scipizoa coming towards her.

"Right, Jeremie," She replied and entered the tower, hurrying to the center and moving onto the second level of the tower. She walked to the screen and placed her hand onto the screen. A sound was heard as she typed in ' AELITA...CODE...LYOKO...'

"Tower deactivated Jeremie.. You can set off the Return to the Past program now," She said, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"Return to the past now.." Jeremie said, pressing the final code in as a white light began to engulf everything. As it did, he chuckled to himself. It was strange that the only one's who would remember anything that happened today would be himself, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi... He laughed once, remembering that this was possibly the only way that Odd could get a good grade in physic's class.

"ODD, PAY ATTENTION," Mrs. Hertz called out, looking at Odd. Odd's head was against the table, asleep, bored from taking the notes they did all day.

"Huh, ugh, yes ma'am?" Odd asked, completly oblivious to the fact that he was caught sleeping.

"Can you tell me what elements water is made of?" Mrs. Hertz asked him, trying to embarress him.

"Two parts hydrogen, One part Oxygen ma'am," Odd said with a smirk. The return to the past worked flawlessly, as usual. The return to the past sent them back to before the XANA attack, and a question that normally Odd would get wrong, he now got right.

"Uh.. Well... That's right..." Mrs. Hertz said, thoroughly confused.

"Odd, your lucky..." Ulrich said just as the bell rang. He stood up and yawned some, it being the last class of the day. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita slowly stood and left the room, Jeremie holding onto Aelita's hand for a few seconds before pulling away, embarressed.

"Hey Aelita, Jeremie and me will catch up with you and Ulrich," Odd said, grabbing Jeremie and stopping before whispering to him, "Jeremie, this is your time to ask Aelita out, Ulrich is going to ask Yumi out..."

"But I..."

"No buts... You love her Jeremie, Yumi knows that Aelita loves you right back,"

"She does?"

"Yes she does,Einstein," He told her and laughed , running to catch up with Ulrich and Aelita, leaving Jeremie there...Speechless.

Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita passed through the dorm section, Odd having to get Kiwi from his room. As they stopped by the room, a young man around the age of Yumi stood there with a young girl, around Odd's age.

"Who're you?" Odd asked the boy quickly, trying to avert his eyes from the girl, She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his opinion. He felt the back of his neck begin to burn and his stomach began to hurt every time he looked to the girl.

"I am Shinrai Flare, and this is my sister, Krista Flare..." The boy with white hair said, putting his hand on Krista's shoulder before sighing some. "We're from America..."

"Hello," Krista said with a giggle and a blush. She looked over to the girl with pink hair, hundreds of thoughts raging through her mind.

"Shinrai eh... why are you here?" Ulrich asked seriously, leaning against the wall as Odd turned to face Krista. She had long,blonde, almost silver hair, and soft blue eyes that seemed to see almost everything.

"I am supposed to live in a dorm with someone named Jeremie... I heard that you were his friends, so naturally I cam here. My sister is looking for a girl called Aelita... Do you know her?" Shinrai asked slowly, looking at Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita... His Aquamarine eyes surveying the hallway, just as a shrill voice emitted from behind him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my Ulrich dear?" A young woman came walking down the hallway, her yellow headband obviously giving her away..

"Your Sissi, arn't you... I heard about you, a loud, obnoxious, annoying girl..." Shinrai told her, ducking under a slap towards his face from the person named Sissi,"I'm right then.."

"Yep, your right... This is Sissi, the annoying girl we have come to know and hate..." Odd said with a laugh before turning to Kristen again.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked to her, obvious dislike for her.

"Just to be with you Ulrich dear..." Sissi said with a giggle before stepping close to Ulrich. Shinrai laughed and turned around, rolling his eyes as Odd stepped by Shinrai.

"Let me introduce you to everyone...I'm Odd, the one who is getting annoyed by Sissi is called Ulrich. The girl that is standing quietly is Aelita, your sister's roommate. Speaking of roommate, let me introduce you to Jeremie," The cellphone at his side began to ring and Odd picked it up," Yes?"

"We have a problem, XANA has launched another attack..." Jeremie's voice said, the only ones able to hear were everybody but Sissi, who had now left, angry at a silent comment that Ulrich had said to her

"XANA?" Shinrai asked slowly, a bit confused, but un surprised. Krista walked over and stood by Aelita who was busy introducing herself to Krista.

"Tell him, Odd, I have a strange feeling we can trust him...,"Ulrich looked over to Aelita, who nodded and went back to talking with Krista

(I did this late at night, so it isn't as good as I hoped it would be, but the following chapters will be better. I'll post Chapter 2 if I get enough good reports,)


	2. Realization

Chapter 2:Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flaire.

"Right," Odd said quickly, and motioned for Shinrai and Krista to follow them. They ran to the door and out of the dormatory halls onto the campus grounds.

"Tell me what? WHat is this XANA thing, it sounds bad and evil," Shinrai asked quickly, keeping in step between Ulrich and Aelita.

"Oh it is bad and evil alright, XANA is a computer virus that threatens the world on a daily basis. Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, and I found an entrance to the abandoned factory, which is where we are going by the way, anywyas, Aelita had contacted Jeremie and called for help inside of Lyoko," While he explained, Ulrich pulled the manhole cover off and motioned for the two girls to go first. After they went, Shinrai entered, and then Odd, followed by Ulrich, who placed the manhole cover right back where it was.

"We only have three skateboards, and one scooter. One of the guys will have to run along beside," Ulrich said, pulling the skateboards from against the wall.

"I'll run, I used to be in track, besides, Krista skateboards better than I do," Shinrai said with a chuckle, getting ready to run as Krista jumped onto the skateboards.

The were on their way through the sewers, Aelita on the scooter; Ulrich, Odd, and Krista on the skateboards, and Shinrai running beside them.

"What is Lyoko?" Krista asked, her right foor pushing the skateboard forward, her blonde-siver hair flowing behind her. Shinrai nodded, obviously agreeing to the question that Krista had asked them.

"Lyoko is a virtual reality program that houses XANA. It also housed Aelita until Jeremie created a materialization program to materialize her. Unfortunatly, the program was flawed; Aelita was materialized, but we coulding shut Lyoko down because Xana placed a virus in Aelita. If we shut down Lyoko, Aelita dies. Jeremie has been working on an antivirus all year," Ulrich continued.

"I think I am explaining it wrong, but Lyoko is like a virtual-reality game, and XANA is the virus that messes it up; Am I right?" Shinrai asked slowly, making sure to breath as they got to the end of the sewer.

"For someone who has never seen or heard of it, you've explained it pretty well, except for two things. One, XANA can destroy the whole world, not just this virtual reality one. Two, Who the hell are you?" A young man with blonde hair and glasses asked, leaning against the ladder. _He was the one who made the call_, thought Shinrai.

"Relax Einstein, his name is Shinrai, and this is his sister Krista, they are good. Even if he wasn't, the look in his eyes say that they wouldn't tell anyone even if they were evil, which I don't think they are," Odd said quickly, before turning around and grabbing Krista before she rode the skatboard into the steer bars by the ladder, "whoa, I guess stopping is an issue huh?"

Krista looked down, a deep red blush on her face as she said,"T..Thank you," The blush got even redder, which in Odd's mind, made her even more beautiful. Odd looked to her for a second and then looked away, very embarressed.

"No problem..." Odd murmered before climbing the ladder, his face as red as Krista's.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeremie asked as Krista followed Odd through the manole at the top of the ladder. When she reached the top, Odd turned away, as if to hide his beet red face. '_What's going on... I have never had this problem with girls before... But every time I look to her, my stomach knots up and I can't speak to her at all...' _Odd began to think...

"I think that Odd and Krista have made an impression on each other," Shinrai said with an audable chuckle. He leaned against the ladder now and laughed as he looked around the sewers,"kind of dreary, huh?

"Really?" Aelita asked, cchuckling with Shinrai. She stood by Jeremie, smiling some as she looked to the thre of them before Ulrich climbed up.

"After Ulrich, you go next Shinrai. I have to talk to Jeremie for a second," Aelita asked him. Shinrai nodded and headed up the ladder and through the manhole. Jeremie looked to her and opened his mouth.

"Aelita, I have to ask you something," Jeremie started to speak, but Aelita's finger on his lips stopped him.

"Me first, I have been thinking about when XANA changed into everybordy, and had kidded other girls and boys, I rmember after we defeated XANA, and I kissed you...I," She began to speak softly

"Yes and I," He tried again, but her finger silenced him once again. She opened her mouth to speak, but she stepped forward, her lips mere inches away from his.

"I love you Jeremie, I love you with all my heart," She said it almost in a whisper, with that said, her lips touched his as she wrapped her arms softly around him. Jeremie held her close as he continued the deep, passonate, kiss.

The kiss was only broken when oxygen had become a nessecity. Jeremie leaned back, his face was a deep red, as was Aelita's, which had clashed with her hair.

"I...I love you too Aelita...More than this life, and Lyoko," Jeremie replied, stuttering through the whole sentense, the kiss obviously affecting him.

"Aw... So cute..." Odd's voice rang out through the sewers as four faces looked into the Sewer. All the boy's faces had smirks on them, while Krista's eyes were filled with tears, the touching scene affecting her how all touching scenes affected females.

" Shut up Odd, I respect what Jeremie did," Ulrich said, his face still with a smirk on it.

"Yeah, only because you haven't asked Yumi out yet," Odd said, rolling backwards, out of the range of the punch by Ulrich.

"Uh guys? Didn't Jeremie say something about an activated towe?" Shinrai asked puzzlingly. Krista stood slowly and walked over to Odd, holding her hand out to help him up. He took her hand and got up, standing infront of her. When their eyes had met, a wordless conversation was seeming to happening.

"What are they doing?" Jeremie asked, climbing out of the sewer right after Aelita climbed out. He saw Odd and Krista stand there, not speaking, "Why are they not talking?"

"They are, just not with words," Shinrai, Ulrich, and Aelita had said in complete unison. The three, pluss Jeremie began to laugh at the tender sight.

"Will you...Will you go out with me?" Odd said softly, he looked into her eyes, his hands softly resting on her shoulders.

"Of course I would..." She replied, almost leaping into him as she hugged him tightly. The four walked next to the two.

"I'm sorry to break it up to you, but we need to deactivate that tower, we don't know who XANA has poss..."Jeremie began, bbut as he talked, he was cut off by a yell...

"OH GOD, NO!" Odd yelled out...

(I think this should be enough, Romance with a Cliffy for you all to think of. Will give a preview of Chapter 3 if enough reviews)


	3. Welcome to the group

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to the group... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

(I had all 3 chapters ready, was waiting for Delay to end.)

* * *

"OH GOD, NO!" Odd yelled out... 

A large dark shadow appeared behind Krista. Something flashed in the shadow, a symbol.

"XANA..." Odd leaped forward, trying to push Krista out of the way as the shadow arc'ed in the air and goto Krista before Odd. THe shadow entered her body quickly as Krista screamed out. Her eyes began to flicker and flash as the Symbol of XANA began appearing in one eye.

Unlike the other victims that XANA had possessed seemed to just fall right under it's control, but it seemed that XANA could not do anything.

"Odd.HELP ME!" She called out as XANA began to attempt to force her body into submission. The violent jerking of her body had thrown her into the ground as if she is having seizures. Odd picked her up quickly, a look of dispair on his face as he looked up to Jeremie. Something had passed in that wordless conversation, something more than love at first sight, something like one of Odd's visions.

"Help her...Please..." Of asked as Shinrai ran to his side and grabbing Krista's wrist... Krista's face was not beginning to become pale and white as Shinrai checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is dropping, steadily, oh god..." He stood up, his face in a grim mask,"Jeremie... Tell me how to help," He grimly looked to them, his only sister's pulse was dropping by a computer virus.

"Follow me," Jeremie turned and began to head to the Factory elevator. Everyone following him while Odd carried Krista. They entered the elevator and set it to the control room first,"This is XANA's work Shinrai, and we need your help to save your sister... Ulrich and Aelita will take you to the scanner room. During that time I will create your character template," He told them and then sat in a chair in the control room. Odd carried Krista into the control room as well, nodding once to the three that were in the elevator.

The elevator dinged again and the door closed. On the way down to the next floor, Ulrich looked to Shinrai and nodded.

"After this tower is deactivated, Jeremie will use a program called 'Return to the Past', which basicly will cause us to go into the past, where no one will remember anything, except for me, you, Jeremie,Odd,Aelita, and Yumi. Though Krista will not remember anything, not yet anyway," Ulrich explained, looking at Shinrai's grim face.

"What do you mean 'Not yet'?" Shinrai almost snapped, his hands clenched into fists, ready to hit anything.

"If we stop XANA today, when we meet you again, we will fill your sister in on what happened, and then virtualize her into Lyoko, for some reason whoever has been virtualized in Lyoko cannot be possessed by XANA with normal means," Ulrich continued. The elevator stopped and the door opened, revealing a room with three giant tubes in it.

"These take you into Lyoko?" Shinrai asked, stepping by the entrance of one of the scanner tubes.

"Right you are, Shinrai, these scanners take you to Lyoko, speaking of which, your template is now ready, it was a bit hurried though, ya know. Now step into the scanners and stop XANA," Jeremie's voice echoed through the intercom of the scanner room.

The three nodded and and each stepped into a scanner. The door closed on each of them and Shinrai looked at the surroundings in the scanner tube.

"Alright, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Shinrai,"

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Shinrai... Virtualization..." Jeremie said, with that last word, he pressed one of the buttons on his keyboard. The air in the scanner began to rush upwards, affecting Shinrai's white hair as a bright light began to shine infront of his eyes.

* * *

Ulrich, Aelita, and a man with white hair, dressed in a outfit of a blue Tanktop with a blue vest ontop of it, and dark blue jeans fell down onto the ground of the Artic sector. Sticking in the ground beside Shinrai's side, was a long spear. He began to pull it out of the ground as Ulrich spoke. 

"Do you know how to use that?" Ulrich ased as Shinrai spun the spear around some, looking a bit clumsy.

"Yeah, you just poke things with it. Where is this tower thing?" Shinrai asked, lookng around the frozen wastes.

"About SouthEast of you location, Follow the pulsations, and hurry; Krista is fading even faster," Jeremie told them, he sighed and added, "Be safe Aelita..." He finished and looked at the screen, seeing Ulrich, Aelita, and Shinrai head towards the tower.

After a few minutes of an uneventful run, Shinrai looked over to Ulrich, face puzzled," Ulrich, why do we need weapons?" He asked him sontinueing there pace, the tower in sight.

"Because there are usual... WATCH OUT" He dived forward, a laser blast grazing his hair as he slid on the ice.

"AELITA, SCIPIZOA TO THE LEFT!" Jeremies voice yelled out as Aelita had turned, startled, to the left, into the waiting tentacles of the Scipizoa.Before it could even get a good hold of Aelita, Ulrich's sword flashed as it cut the tentacles from the Scipizoa's body.

"Shinrai... Take out the Blocks..." Ulrich told him as he hit the Scipizoa with his sword. Shinrai turned around, confused.

"What the hell are Block..."He groaned some and turned to face something that had hit them, it was the creature Ulrich told him about, it looked like just a block from the old style games. Shinrai growled some stabbed his spear into the symbol of XANA on the 'face'(Geometry term) of the Block. The Block exploded into pieces pieces as three more blocks came into view.

"Ulrich... A little help here?" shinrai said, backing up as he used the blade of his spear to block a laser blast, he had blocked it comepletely by accedent. He grinned some as he used the blade now to block another one, this time on purpose. He laughed once as he ran to a Block, spinning around, gaining momentum as he spun around, he brought his spear in a slashing movement, as the tip cut into the symbol on the Block. The block had done the same thing as the one before it.

A scream had made Shinrai turn, a block was beginning to shoot at her. He ran forward, holding his spear as he deflected one of the blasts away. He held his spear ready to attack, when the block exploded into shrapnel. Ulrich stood behind it, obviously having taken out the block before he destroyed the one attacking Aelita.

"I have a question Jeremie... Why are the Blocks shooting right at her, trying to hit her?" He said, turning and following Aelita to the tower, Shinrai following them, keeping his spear ready to attack anything behind them.

"I don't know, I think it wants to hurt her enough to where if we even try to help her, he can hold her in the hostage sitation. Because from the looks of it, XANA has stopped trying to possess her, and now is trying to kill her, which is unusual," Jeremie replied. Shinrai's stopped suddenly, looking down he asked out to Jeremie. '_XANA is trying to kill my sister... MY ONLY SISTER!' _Thought Shinrai, seeing as Ulrich and Aelita going to the tower. He turned around and groaned in pain, a blast hitting him again, this time right in the stomach.

"You just lost more lifepoints, if you lose all your lifepoints, you will be devirtualized and materialized in the real world, which right now, is not a good thing. Aelita, enter the tower, Odd is giving CPR to Krista, hurry!" Jeremie told them. Aelita nodded and entered the tower, she moved to the center of the floor and began to levitate to the second level. She placed her hand on the Screen and another one popped up.

AELITA...CODE...LYOKO

"There you go Jeremie," Aelita's voice rang out as Jeremie looked behind him, Odd still giving her CPR.

"Return to the Past NOW!" Jeremie pushed the button and leaned back as a white light began to engulf everything..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am Shinrai Flare, and this is my sister, Krista Flare..." The boy with white hair said, putting his hand on Krista's shoulder before sighing some. "We're from America..."

He began to laugh and look to Odd, and Ulrich. Introducing her sister to them. Odd reached to his ringing cellphone and picked it up.

"Bring her," Was all that Jeremie said before he hung up abruptly. The four nodded as Shinrai led her out of the dorm hallway. He began to fill her in on Lyoko and what happened before she stopped him.

"SHinrai, I understand it all, when that shadow attacked me, I kept all my memories for some reason," She told them. She then looked to Odd and then hugged him softly, "and I still remember that. Thank you for helping me, Odd,"

"D...Don't mention it..." He said simply. He looked to Ulrich and Odd and then kissed Krista deeply. Ulrich and Shinrai laughed some more and broke them up, almost having to drag them to the factory.

When they entered the factory. Ulrich looked to Jeremie and Aelita. Thier hair was slightly messed up.

"That is why you hung up on me ubruptly," Odd said, laughing out as he did. He held Krista's hand softly, the blush still on each of their faces.

"Odd Take Krista to the scanner room, and then lets get her resistant to XANA," Jeremie said, his face red still by the comment made by Odd...

(Krista's outfit will be a surprise with the end of the story. I need at least 3 reviews for chapter 3 before I post a preview for Chapter 4, Good reviews and bad)


	4. Unexpected Circumstance

Chapter 4: Unexpected circumstances

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

The next day, a normal life...Well, normal for seven teenagers who fight a computer virus, resumed. Everything looked normal and peaceful, as how it should be.

Jeremie, Aelita, and Krista sat in amazement as Shinrai and Odd began on their fifth bowl of breakfast. The food that even the insane people at the school would not eat, they were plowing through it, as if they had no stomach. Krista shivered some as she saw Odd devestating the food. As Shinrai and Odd were eating, Ulrich and a girl that was beside him walked up to the table.

"Shinrai, Krista, this is Yumi. Yumi, this is Krista and Shinrai," Ulrich said as he introduced her to the two new people. Krista smiled and nodded,giggling as she began pulling a bowl away from a groaning Odd, as if to save his own life. Shinrai stood up and bowed slightly.

"Ulrich had said you were beautiful, and I can see he was right," He told her as he looked to her with mirth.

"He asked me out this morning. I was walking to school and he caught up with me by the park and... "She blushed and hugged Ulrich softly.

"WHAT?" Ulrich could hear another voice over the onces of Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita. It was a voice that made Ulrich groan, the voice came from the girl Shinrai and Krista had met the day before... Sissi Delmas. He sighed and unclenched his fist, breathing deeply as he looked to Sissi.

"Ulrich, how dare you ask this SLUT out instead of me!" Sissi called out, her eyes flashing daggers. Before anyone could ever answer, Shinrai stood up and infront of Sissi.

"Who are you?" Sissi asked the white haired teen.

"I am Shinrai Flare," He turned to face Ulrich and then and winked quickly before turning back to face Sissi again, "and you must be the most beautiful girl i have ever met. I am new to the school and would be honored if you could show me around Kadic, " He asked her slowly, his face looking sincere. Sissi looked at him up and down, and then looking into his Aquamarine eyes, she replied.

"I guess I will. Your cute looking enough, and most likely smart too, I'll see you later Ulrich dear, " she turned around, Shinrai in tow, until Ulrich grabbed his arm.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked, his face looking puzzled.

"I took martial arts before coming here," He laughed some, knowing what Ulrich meant by the word 'fight'.

"Would you like to spar in the gym tomarrow?"

"Sure.. I'll see you after classes and after Sissi shows me around," Shinrai said before walking, which was more like being pulled, off. They all stared at Yumi, whose fists were clenched, ready to strike. Ulrich wrapped an arm around Yumi softly and kissed her cheek, which seemed to relax her. Odd began to laugh furiously, falling off the chair as he laughed.

"Talk about taking one for the team!" Odd began to howl with laughter, rolling on the floor as he did.

"I think we have found two of the best friends we could ever have," Aelita said, "who else would dare ask Sissi the time of day!"

"I know, and Krista is great too," Odd said, climbing back onto his chair, one arm around Krista's shoulder, "Well after breakfast tomarrow morning, we can watch Shinrai and Ulrich beat each other up,"

Ulrich and shinrai were stretcing out on the mats in the gym while Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, and Krista looked at them.

"So, what did you think of Sissi?" Ulrich asked as he crouched down into his stance a few times, to let the blood flow through his legs.

"Yeah, what did you think?" Odd stood and grabbed the stopwatch before backing up.

"She tried to hard, she is a generaly nice person, but she has a bad mean streak," Shinrai replied as he settled down into his stance at the other end of the mat, bowing once before settling down into it.

"IS that Kenpo?" Ulrich asked interestedly, as he returned the bow and settled down into his stance.

"Yes it is, Odd, it is three minute sparring, stop us after three minutes,"

"Right, and... GO." Odd yelled, stepping off the mat quickly as Shinrai and Ulrich began to circle each other slowly, each trying to find a weak point to attack. A seiries of stikes began to pass through each of their mind, as if a chess game. Shinrai grinned and used a stutter step, sending a kick at Ulrich's side. The kick had been easly blocked by Ulrich, Shinrai had known this was to happen, while Ulrich sent a kick to the exposed back of Shinrai's.

The kick was exactly what Shinrai had needed. When Ulrich lifted his foot, Shinrai launched off his other one and pushed against Ulrich's chest hard with his foot.

Ulrich had to let go of Shinrai's foot as they both landed on the ground. Within that instant of being on the ground, Ulrich and Shinrai had rolled quickly and stood up to face each other.

"That was nice," Ulrich said, using his forearm to block a punch towards his chest. With that he used his forearm to push the other out of the way and sent his other fist directly into Shinrai's solar plexus. **(A/N: The solar plexus is a part under the ribs that is not protected by muscle or tissues.) **Shinrai groaned some and rolled behind Ulrich, gripping at his chest, gasping some for air.

"So was that," Shinrai replied and grabbed Ulrich's arms quickly from behind as he said it, he pulled his arms behind Ulrich, barring them from temporary usage. He pushed that arms in, causing pain to Ulrich each time her pushed the arms to each other.

Ulrich had struggled for a moment and then fell limp to the ground, dropping all his weight out of place. The sudden weight displacement caused Shinrai to let go of Ulrich's arms and flip over him and making Shinrai hit the ground….painfully.

Before Shinrai could get onto his feet again, Ulrich's knee rested on his neck, ready to attack and defend himself if needs be.

"TIME! Odd yeled out, running onto the mat as he reached his hand out at the two, "So no Jet Li moves?"

Shinrai and Ulrich looked to each other and nodded quickly, grabbing Odd's hands and pulling him into the mat as they stood. Shinrai smiled an patted Ulrich on the shoulder as he looked to him.

"Nice match, been a while since I have had that much fun," They left the mats and headed to meet the girls and Jeremie; Odd following behind, grumbling as he held his head. As they approached, Aelita began to clap, which was hard as she was sitting very Very close to Jeremie,"

"That was very exciting!" She exclaimed happily, and amazed, only seeing some movement like that in Lyoko.

"Ulrich knew something that no one else knew what to do, he dropped his weight down when I arm-barred him, he threw me off balance like a rag doll," Shinrai said, chuckling in obvious enjoyment. He loved being around his friends, knowing they would help him and his sister through thick or thin.

A groan from Ulrich made Shinrai turn around. Sissi was standing there, looking embarressed.

"What do you want Sissi?" Yumi asked through closed teeth, her fists clenched.

"I was reminded by someone that I have been an asshole to you all, I want to apoligized to everyone about how I acted," She said softly, looking genuenly ashamed.

"What brought this on?" Aelita asked.

"I asked Shinrai to go out with me… He said that I was being too insulting to people, and he said he would only go out with me if I apoligized to you all, and meant it. I really meant it when I apoligized to you all," Tears began to fill her eyes and she turned around, running to the door of the gym, trying to open it, the tears running down her face. Shinrai ran to the door quickly, calling out.

"Sissi, WAIT! He called out, he reached her quickly and put a hand on her shoulder softly. "I will go out with you Sissi, it took courage to do what you did," He told her softly before smiling, his aquamarine eyes filled with caring and love.

"Um Sissi?" Yumi asked as they ran up to her.

Sissi sniffed some when she looked to Yumi. She then looked away, trying to wipe the tears from her face, she only turned around to face Yumi when she smiled to Sissi.

"Yes Yumi?" She asked slowly, looking over the six who where Shinrai's friends. She gripped shinrai's hand tightly as she listened to Yumi.

"I'm sorry too, we all are… We did not know you really meant it a minute ago, but now we do. I hope you accept our apoligy, because we have already accepted yours," Yumi told her, obviously being upset that she hurt someone.

"Yumi, I am very sorry about the slut comment," she said meekly before Ulrich grabbed shinrai and pulled him to a tree.

"Shinrai, we know that we cannot let Sissi know about Lyoko," Ulrich told him quietly.

"I know about this, I won't tell her until XANA is comepletly gone," He replied, "It must be weird coming from someone you've met two days ago, huh?"

"A small bit, but you had taken an oath not to tell a soul,"

"You can trust me Ulrich," Shinrai said as he looked at the group,

"Sissi has been trying to be with our group for years, although she does look happy, better than she was when she was with Herb's group.

"Herb is the annoying looking one with glasses, standing next to a dumb looking kid, am I right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because they are heading over to Sissi,"Shinrai exclaimed.

(Sorr about waittime, I have to share a computer with other people, and updating was hard because of it, I have almost all the chapters written down on paper, just not able to type them that much)


	5. Romance First:World Second

Chapter 5: Romance First:World Second

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

"Sissi, what are you doing with this slut?" Herb asked, walkling to where the group stood. Before Yumi could blink, or even raise a hand, Sissi had slapped Herb twice.

" DON'T...YOU...EVER...CALL...YUMI...A...SLUT!" She screamed at him, her eyes flashing daggers of hatred and disgust. As she raised her hand to slap Herb again, she felt a hand wrap around her arm. She stopped and looked up to see Jim standing over her, his face stern but understanding, which almost no one had seen from Jim.

"Miss Delmas, there is no fighting at school, no violence of any kind," Jim said aloud as he let go of her hand,"I'm letting you off with a warning,"

"A warning?" Herb yelled, his face red with anger. Jim looked to him and opened his mouth.

"You know..You should leave now, you have caused enough trouble as it is," Jim told him as he turned and walked back to the locker room, leaving everyone stunned with amazement.

Herb turned around quickly, grumbling as a howling Nick followed.

"What was that about?" Ulrich asked as he and shinrai reapproached the group.

"Sissi popped Herb one!"Odd said, leaning against the wall, howling with laughter. Aelita looked in amazement, as Yumi was shaking, feeling the same as Aelita, but the emotion was amplified. Krista looked on in amusement as she saw Odd fall to the ground, still laughing.

"Sissi, no one else has ever stood up for me before, no one but the friends in this group, thank you," She said, her face red with embarressment.

"It is no problem, he shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said it when I did either," she said, her fists clenched in anger to what Herb said. SHinrai hugged Sissi once before turning around and reay to walk to the dorms.

"Where are you going?" Sissi asked and walked against him, standing on her tip toes to kiss Shinrai with all she could muster.

"I have class in 10 minutes, I gotta go get my book," He reached into his pocket and then groaned. He turned to face them all, sighing some, "Umm, Jeremie, can ya walk with me to the dorm room?"

"What, why?" Jeremie asked, not wanting to be away from Aelita for too long.

"I uh...I left my keys on my bed before we left..."Shinrai said, feeling like and idiot. He sighed as Odd began to laugh again, the day had been nothing but comedy for the guy.

_'I should kick him_' thought Shinrai as Jeremie nodded and began to walk to the dorm room with him.

"You disgust me" Jeremie said with a laugh, indicating he did not mean it.

"Hey Jeremie, even though I just met you, I have a question. I've known Sissi for less than a wekk, but when I look at her I get a content feeling. Is this natural for a girl you've just met?" Shinrai asked as the approached the dorm room. Jeremie unlocked the door and then looked to Shinrai.

"I've never told anybody this, but I think they know, I loved Aelita ever since she had contacted me. I 'll fight her to hell to be with her, that I why I am working on the anti-virus," Jeremie replied.

"I thought so, that is how I feel about Sissi. I do have another question for you, more like a promise,if you will. Can you promise me not to send Krista into Lyoko unless absolutely needed to? She is my only sister, and taking the loss of our parents was hard enough. To have her fight in Lyoko could end up being a bad thing. After we graduate, we will be living on the streets, unless Odd marries her. As I've said before, I've known you guys for less than a week, to be asking stuff of you all is pretty selfish,"

"I understand, trust me, if Aelita didn't have to be materialized to stay on earth, Xana would be shut down so she would never have to fight . Krista will not enter Lyoko unless it is completely important, besides, I need some one to help me in the real world while you save the day anyway," Jeremie told him, chuckling.

"Thank you Jeremie, for both acounts," Shinrai grabbed his keys and his bag and yawned some.

"No problem, I had to get earplugs anyway for me and Aelita, Odd made a new music video," Jeremie replied

"Whats wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but his break dance music is really bad,"

"How bad is 'bad'?"

"Think of a cross between a dolphin and a boyband,"

"Oh lord.." Shinrai said as he walked to the classes, "see you after class,"

Jeremie made his way back to the gym, laughing some as he saw Aelita and everybody, except for Yumi and Krista.

"Where is Yumi and Krista?" Jeremie asked as he stepped beside Aelita, hugging her softly

"Yumi went to science with Shinrai, and Krista went to the little girls room, want to know more?" Sissi said before giggling some, looking down embarressed, before Aelita put her hand on Sissi's shoulder, reassuring her.

Uh...Um.. never mind.."Jeremie said as he heard the bell, signaling the beginning of their english class, and that would be it for the day, it being the half day before a small break over the week.

They all had the same English class, minus Shinrai and Yumi. They had sat there, almost dumbfounded. Odd never realy paid attention, but this time, he was sitting by Krista, his eyes looking her up and down slowly. She saw him and giggled some before looking down to her paper, trying to finish her assignment before whispering to Odd,

"Do your assignment, I like you staring at me, but not while I am doing my work," She giggled out and kissed him on the cheek when the teacher wasn't looking and went back to writing, leaving Odd there standing dazed.

"Hey Jeremie, look at Odd..Jer?" Ulrich groaned out, Jeremie having been captivated with Aelita, the only difference was this. Jeremie accualy did his work. Aelita had finished her work as well and had grabbed Jeremie's hand softly, as their hands connected, Ulrich could see the love that was held in the looks, '_How sick is this' _Thought Ulrich.

_'I wish Yumi was here, damn Shinrai for being in the same class'_

"Mr. Flare, if you will not pay attention, you can leave my classroom! " Mrs. Hertz yelled out at him. Shinrai was sitting in his chair, spaced out, he finsihed the assignments on the doard before she even assigned them, Science being his best subject. Yumi began to smirk and chuckle as Shinrai snapped back into reality. Hertz began grumbling as she turned and began to assign the pages with the partners, Yumi had chosen Shinrai as her partners, so Ulrich would not feel upset if she had another partner.

"What were you thinking about Shinrai?" She asked him as he yawned, covering his mouth politly as he did.

"Just about you all, how you've been nice to me and my sister, even though you have only known me for under a week," He replied, handing her his papers, Yumi understood what Hertz had lectured about, but book work seemed to annoying for her to fully pay attention to it.

"Thank you, oh and we are nice to you because we trust you, I get this kind aura from around you, even when you fought in Lyoko, I heard you protected Aelita with everything, even when ya did not know if you got hit, you wouldn't die," She told him as she began to copy the work onto her own paper. Shinrai leaned back, looking around the room.

"Well I couldn't let her die, now could I? I mean, Jeremie IS my roommate..." Shinrai laughed out quietly.

"Well yeah, there is that too," She said, punching him on the arm with mock furocity. He rubbed his arm and began to write in a notebook, a few scribbles here or there.

"What is that?" Yumi asked as she finished copying the work.

"A few ideas I have, I am a writer sometimes when I don't train in martial arts. The idea of Lyoko has gotten me in the book writing kind of mood, and don't worry, It is and Idea like Lyoko and XANA. Kind of like a way to tell our story without really telling the real thing," He explained to her.

"That makes since, I mean, who believes us any other time, at least if we put it in a story, it will be true, and no one will even think differently. They will think it is a Sci-Fi book, that is brilliant Shinrai," She said, keeping her voice down so no one could hear about Lyoko in their conversation. The intercomm began to sound as Mr. Delmas's voice rang over it.

"Students, I am pleased to announce the 6 students that have been chosen to take the advanced testing to skip a grade level. Their names are: Krista Flare, Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Elizabeth Delmas, and Odd," His voice was cut off by a loud cheering from the next room, where Ulrich's English class took place.

"Odd?" Yumi began laughing out loud as she pounded the table with mirth."How..." Shinrai was laughing as well as the cheering went on in the other room, knowing the cheering was mostly for Odd, that he was chosen for a test like this. The intercomm rang again.

"The test will happen at the end year testing, we wish you good luck," Principal Delmas said.

"No...Way..." Odd said, leaning back in his chair, stunned. Jeremie patted him on the back and Ulrich congratulated him while Sissi, Krista, and Aelita smiled warmly to him.

"Wow, we all got it... Even Odd.." Jeremie said wistfully, looking confused.

(i'll leave it there for the next chapter, the next chapter is more romance, and alot of action(NOT LEMON...YET...) Please review, it being good or bad, I do not mind, just review so I know you read it. 10 reviews equals a good preview. The next chapter may take 1 or two days, depending on my rate of able to be on the computer, so look for it either Friday or Saturday)


	6. Congatulations, and foodalot of food

Chapter 6:Congratulations, and food..alot of food.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Shinrai yawned as he left the science class, with Yumi on his heels. She still gripped her side from laughter as they saw the rest of the gang leave the English class.

"Congratulations you all, even you Odd," Shinrai said as he leaned up against the wall. Odd's face was beet red, he had his arm wrapped around Krista's waist, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Whats up with him?" Yumi asked as she hugged Ulrich. She was thrilled by the news, now she wouldn't have to wait a year to be with Ulrich if he passed the test. Ulrich began to laugh as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothing, he is just confused...Don't you remember, he doesn't speak when he is confused," Jeremie said with a laugh as he kissed Aelita's cheek. The sudden news had brought Aelita and him closer together, but it also brought a problem. If they passed the test, they would only have one more year to find an anti-virus for Aelita. He sighed some as Shinrai looked into his eyes, he suddenly felt the pain that Jeremie was going through. He nodded once in Jeremie's direction before laughing once. Sissi had turned and found him, and wasted no time tackling him.

"SHINRAI!" She screamed out through happiness. She was estatic about being able to be with Shinrai in the same grade. Sissi kissed him deeply, knocking Shinrai over to the ground.

"S..Sissi, your choking me," Shinrai gasped out, for a girl younger than him, Sissi had a grip that could strangle an elephant. She blushed and muttered an apoligy as she slowly got off of him, hopping up and down in happiness. Shinrai gasped for breath as he stood up again, rubbing his neck before picking up Sissi and kissing her passonatly. He broke the kiss softly and set her down before looking at the rest of the group, everyone surpressing a laugh.

"I can't believe you can remember to kiss Sissi, but can't remember your wallet and keys," Krista said playfully, leaning up and kissing Odd on the cheek. Odd snapped out of his trance and yelled out happily. He pumped his fist again in the air as he almost did an Irish Jig. She laughed out and pointed to the cafeteria.

"Lets go have lunch," She said simply as Odd nodded quickly and began heading to the cafeteria, almost dragging Krista about how fast he was moving. Shinrai's eyes lit up as well as they followed Odd and Krista to the cafeteria. Ulrich yawned some as Yumi whispered something into his ear softly. He nodded and went to the line, dragging Shinrai with him as the girls sat down at a large table. Shinrai, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd, grabbed two trays, one for them, and one for the girls.

"Here you go," Ulrich said as they set the trays down to the girls, it was some cold cereal for the girls, Ulrich, and Jeremie. Odd and Shinrai had gotten the sandwiches, which made everyone else cringe in their seats.

"H..How can you eat that?" Aelita said, blanching at the sight. Odd and Shinrai had already wolfed down half of the tray, nodding about the good food.

"It is easy, you put it in your mouth, chew, and swallow," Odd replied, grabbing a bunch of milk and drinking two cartons of it to clear his throat. Odd smiled and shivered as he looked to Krista warmly and then went back down to the food. Krista giggled and looked to Aelita.

"I love him, I just don't know why, especialy when he has all that food," she said to her. Aelita giggled and nodded, shivering as she had the cereal, the cereal was the only good food there, well at least to everyone but Shinrai and Odd. They finished their plates quickly and went off for another round, everyone looking at the two.

"Odd? How come the only thing I ever hear you say in the cafeteria is 'are you going to finish that?'" Ulrich asked

"Because I love food?" Odd replied as Shinrai and he went to get food. Shinrai laughed out as he put the plate on the wash table and waited in line for more, grabbing another tray of sandwichs, Odd not far behind. The group looked at them, eyes wide.

"Ulrich, how can Odd eat that much... I hear he eats like that almost every day... Why isn't he fat?" Krista asked, very surprised.

"We all wonder that every day... It is a phenomnon. Is it the same with Shinrai?" Ulrich replied as he finished up his cold cereal.

"Yes..." said, groaning.

"Yumi, you have some milk on you nose," Ulrich told Yumi when she looked to him

"Oh, sorry,"

"Let me get that," Ulrich said, his mouth moving torwards her nose as she began to giggle some.

"Ulrich no, ULRICH STERN!" She yelled out, her face red as she playfully pushed at Ulrich, but never the less, she let him get the milk off. Everyone at the table began to laugh, the mirth filling the area around the table.

"That was kinky," Shinrai said as he sat down with the tray. He winced some as Sissi punched him in the arm and sighed, "Why is it I get punched in the arm?"

"Because your like a big cuddly punching bag," Krista said, punching him playfully as well.

"Gah, that isn't right," Shinrai replied with a chuckle.

"Would you ever do that to me?" Aelita asked Jeremie with a soft blush on her face.

"Get some milk on your nose and find out..." Odd said,between one sandwich and the next. That comment made Aelita blush even deeper, the same type of blush that Shinrai saw on the first day his sister and he met the whole group. Jeremie chuckled some and kissed her on the nose softly, ever since she told him that she loved him, Jeremie had relaxed a bit when around her.

Odd stood up and swallowed the sandwich he had in his mouth, almost not bothering to chew it at all. he slapped the table a few times and called out.

"To couples and friends, my they stay forever, and give me food," Odd yelled out through the whole cafeteria. Shinrai, Ulrich, and Jeremie groaned and grabbed Odd's shoulders, forcing him to sit down.

"Ok, no one let Odd talk for now on, agreed?" Jeremie called aloud, everyone in the cafeteria able to hear. Yells of agreement throughout the cafeteria began to ring out, as Aelita, Yumi, and Sissi nodded with them as they sat down again.

"Hey what was that about?" Odd said after they forced him to sit. He sighed and began to laugh as Krista hugged him. He turned to kiss her but she shook her head.

"After what you ate... NO," She said smiling as she kissed him on the cheek. The sandwich's did not look appetising, and to anyone else, they tasted bad.

"Aww, but," Odd began chuckling and finish his food, he stood to grab another tray before Krista's hand stopped him.

"I'm cutting you off, you've had enough," She said with a small giggle, acting like a bartender.

"I'll tell you when I am cut off,hic" He said, and with a mock sway, his dropped his head, acting asleep. Shinrai stood and grabbed both plates, setting them on the washing thing before drinking his milk. He smiled at Sissi and held his hand out to her before leaning over and whispering something into her ear. She nodded quickly and stood up with him, walking off.

"Where are they going?" Ulrich asked, his eyebrow's raised in surprise. Yumi shrugged, they knew as much as anyone else what SHinrai and Sissi were doing, but they didn't question it further.

"Do you think?" Odd began, but Krista shook her head.

"I don't think so, Shinrai would never...At least I think her wouldn't," Krista said before standing up with the group.

"Where are we going?" She asked them.

"Remember, Odd wants us to listen to his new break dance video.." Ulrich said, slipping a pair of earplugs into her hands so Odd wouldn't notice.

"That should be fun," Krista said excitedly. Even Aelita, who always tried new ideas, winced at the idea of listening to another one of Odd's creations. Odd smiled at her and kissed her cheek before walking torwards the dormatory building, everyone following behind him.

"So why did you leave your friends with me?" Sissi asked as they walked hand in hand.

"I just wanted to learn more about you," He replied, smiling down at her. She was beautiful when she wasn't being angry or mean to other people.

"I am the daughter of the principal. I like reading and to dance," She began and shook her head, looking at him. "You were kind to me, even though I was mean... Why?"

"I saw what you really are... Your not mean, just a mean streak. I saw it from you when I first met you,"

"Really?"

Shinrai laughed and nodded as they walked on, talking with each other as they walked.

The rest of the group sat in the room. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on Ulrich's bed, talking to each other by reading lips, which sometimes became hard as they were kissing most of the time. Jeremie and Aelita were somehow talking without words, as if a psycic connection exsisted between them. Each one of them had earplugs in, except for Odd, and surprisingly Krista. SHe was dancing around some in her seat while in enjoyment.

"Odd, this is good, you really are a gem, do you know that?" Krista told him in his ear.

"Cubic zirconium or Diamond," Odd replied, laughing as he kissed her passonatly, not breaking the kiss for several seconds.

"Odd, Krista, you both have to breathe!" Ulrich shouted as turned and saw them. Odd pulled back, his face had broken into that goofy grin again, but this time, his grin was joined by Krista's, her face as red as the color on a stopsign.

"I love you..." She whispered to Odd. She blushed and straightened out her clothes as Odd turned off the song. Ulrich smirked as he wrapped his arms around Yumi softly and pulled the earplugs out of both of them.

"Why don't we ever do that?" Yumi asked him as the earplugs came out.

"What, This? I love you Yumi. I love you more than anything, ever since you came into my life, I have not been able to think straight," Ulrich said to her, with sincerity. Their eyes locked. Ulrich could see the look of pure love coming from Yumi as she smiled warmly. A knock on the door pulled Ulrich reluctantly away from looking at Yumi as he went to open the door.

"Jeez, what is with the racket...Why are all the girls in here?" Jim asked out, slowly raising his voice.

"We were listening to Odd's music video, and we did not want anyone else to hear it," Ulrich replied, laughing some, the nervousness not showing in his voice.

"Umm. Just don't do anything... and um... Keep that racket down, passing the room was almost murder," Jim told them all, knowing if Belpois was there, nothing would happen. He began slowly walking away before stopping and looking at them. "Oh... It would be a good idea to just head outside or something,"

"Right, Jim, thanks," Ulrich shut the door and leaned against it, sighing some.

(I am sorry if the post is bad, I stayed home sick today, and my head was spinning when I wrote and finished this chapter, Please review, i have many people looking, but only have 7 reviews. Thank you to Zacttak and Rycr for giving me reviwes and sticking with the story. Thank you even more to Rycr for letting me use a quote in the cafeteria scene, he knows which one.)


	7. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 7: Rude awakenings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

(My stepdad is getting a microsoft word program soon, for some reason, the one we have on, the spell check don't work)

Two weeks later...

"Shinrai, XANA's attacking," Jeremie's voice rang out as he shook Shinrai awake with a long stick. Shinrai had made it very clear to him not to shake him awake with his hands. The last time Jeremie awoke him with shaking with his hands, before he could move, he had found a fist stopping an inch before Jeremie's face. After several mintues of apoligizing, Jeremie finaily brought enough courage to tell him that he slept late. This time, he made sure to use a stick.

"Ugh. What?" Shinrai answered, groggily. He didn't flinch or strike as he usualy did, trying to teach himself not to hit someone when he awoke. He sat up, his white hair being spiked by the bed as he yawned.

"XANA is attacking... We don't know how, but the computer is indicating it," Jeremie began pulling on his clothes quickly, and then called Ulrich and Odd's room, and then Aelita and Krista's room. They all agreed to meet at the manhole as Jeremie and Shinrai began to run down the hall, quickly and silently passing a sleeping Jim. They left the dormatory and into the forest where the manhole sat, as they approached, they saw the rest of the group stand around. Ulrich quickly opened the manhole and climbed in until Shinrai was the last to enter. As he began tclimbing down, a growl made him stop. Standing above him was a pure energy entity.

"OH...SHIT," He yelled as he pulled the manhole back on. He pulled too quickly and the manhole slid on with a slam, causing Shinrai to fall off the ladder and hit the concrete below them. He groaned in pain as he slowly stood up, leaning against the wall, telling them, "EXPLAIN TIME LATER, RUN TIME NOW!" He began to limp/run down down the sewers as Krista took Yumi's skateboard again. Shinrai stopped halfway as the energy entity was slowly gaining on them.

"SHINRAI, GET BACK HERE," Ulrich yelled as they stopped temporarily. Shinrai nodded and began to run/limp again to next ladder, ducking and dodging away from each swipe the energy being shot at them.

"Jeremie, do you have another EMP bomb?" Odd asked as they helped Shinrai up the ladder.

"Yes, it is stronger, if it doesn't destroy it, the being would be knocked out for at least thirty minutes," Jeremie replied.

"Give it to Shinrai, he can handle it right now, that fall must have hurt him more than he is letting on,"

"More like broke 4 of my ribs?" Shinrai said as he gasped for breath. They helped him to the other end of the bridge and Odd pushed the EMP bomb, more like two car batteries hooked up in ways Shinrai could not understand. Shinrai groaned andlooked around, knowing that the thick metal doors and the concrete would stop blast from touching the supercomputer.

The entity began bearing down on him quickly as he began flipping random switches, swearing at Jeremie for making it complicated. The bomb turned on and Shinrai grinned evilly. His eyes flashed some as he pushed the bomb to the entity. The beeping on the bomb began to become faster and then almost flatlined as it exploded.

A rocking stopped Jeremie as he looked at the screen.

"Jeremie, what is wrong?" Aelita's voice emitted from the speakers.

"The EMP bomb exploded, I hope Shinrai is ok," Jeremie replied as he and Krista looked to the screen, Jeremie was determined to keep his promise to Shinrai, no matter what happened.

"He will be," Odd said reassuringly.

"Watch you you guys, you have three crabs coming at you,"

"Watch you you guys, you have three cockroaches and a Block coming at you," Was what Jeremie had said. Odd groaned out as he saw the cockroaches.

"I get the cockroaches, you get the Block?" Ulrich asked him with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever, I am just to tired for this," Odd said as he took quick aim. "LASER ARROW" He called out as he shot the Block, the shots were right on the mark.

"TRIPLICATE,"Was all that Ulrich said before three Ulrichs destroyed the roaches easily, leaving the tower wide open for Aelita.

AELITA...CODE...LYOKO

"Why is XANA letting us win so easily... He has something planned," Jeremie asked out frustratedly as they sat down outside. Shinrai was asleep on a bench, obviously exausted.

"Don't worry about it, Einstein, here comes Sissi, ok?" Ulrich replied to them as Sissi and Yumi walked up. Yumi hugged Ulrich quickly and Sissi whispered to them a bit and pointed to Shinrai.

"Watch this," She whispered and then jumped onto Shinrai's stomach. Shinrai groaned and sat up quickly, almost bowling Sissi over as he sat up. He didn't swing at anybody, but he grumbled a bit.

"What the HELL?" He yelled out as he looked to Sissi, as he saw her, he smiled some and looked to the others, everyone laughing at the sight. "Yeah yeah yeah, keep laughing, you won't be laughing when I wake you up while asleep," He said with a grin. He wrapped his arms around Sissi as he looked to them all.

"We have the whole week off for a break, Odd's parents let him stay," Krista explained to a puzzled Shinrai.

"A week?"

"Yes,"

"Good, perfect," Shinrai exclaimed with an evil laugh, kissing Sissi on the cheek as he looked to them. "So what all are we doing? Or better yet, what is every couple going to do?"

"Well, we were going to ask if you all wanted to go to the movies," Aelita explained as she kissed Jeremie.

"So this is something for you two to make out?" Odd said playfully, his hands on Krista's waist.

"Like if you two go you won't?" Ulrich accused.

"Like ANYONE won't." Odd replied to Ulrich. Shinrai chuckled and shook his head, remembering a conversation between him and Yumi while in science.

"Well we are in," Shinrai said almost immediatly after Sissi nudged him in the ribs.

"So are we," Odd and Krista said at the same time.

"So we go after we get food?" Odd suggested openly, his eyes hopeful.

"Um no... Here is a saying: Grass eats sunlight, becomes bigger. Cow eats grass, becomes fatter. Cow is cooked. Cow is eaten, human becomes fatter. Rouge cow eats human. It is a vicious circle," Shinrai told them.

"No, you want to know a vicious circle? Pac-Man was a vicious circle. The guy ate like a hundred pellets, and then went after ghosts!" Odd replied to them all, using a factual voice that made everyone laugh. Shinrai yawned again before laying back down, not caring if Sissi was sitting on his stomach, he had gotten used to the weight and looked at them all.

"Why are you so tired?" Sissi asked him as she poked him lightly.

"Because Jeremie needed help at 3 A.M with some foriegn laungage ," Shinrai said wincing, not because of the poking, but because of the lie he had to tell to the girl he loved. He sighed and cracked his neck, which made quite a few loud popping sounds. Sissi giggled as she kissed Shinrai's cheek before leaning back against him, using him as a pillow.

"Well I have to continue looking for an anti-virus, we'll inform you if anything comes up," Jeremie told them, and he and Aelita walked hand in hand down the way to the factory.

"What anti-virus?" Sissi asked, this had been the second time(With the return to the past of course) she had asked it. This time Odd spoke up quickly.

"An anti-virus for his computer, my dance video had messed it up," He replied quickly to her.

"It messed up more than Jeremie's computer," Yumi accused playfuly, rubbing her ears.

"HEY!" Odd exclaimed some while everyone, even Sissi laughed. Their mood of Siss had changed ever since Shinrai began dating her for the past week and a half, they had really gotten to know her and to think of her as their friend. Sissi, in return, always stuck up for them, no matter what happened. Shinrai's eyes began to close again, meaning he was drifting off into sleep.

"Sissi, wake him up, please?" Krista asked sweetly, too innocent for it to be right. Sissi nodded and began whispering something in his ear. When she sat up, his eyes opened and he sat up as well, eyes bulging some. He kissed her cheek and shivered some as He looked at her, as if to say Really?. She nodded and Stood up, saying she had to leave to take a shower.

"What did you say to him?" Krista asked as she began to leave.

"You'll find out later," She said with a tempting giggle. Ulrich began laughing as Shinrai grumbled a bitand tried to clear his head by shaking it.

"She said that you could meet up with her 'Later', Didn't she?" Yumi asked with a small giggle. Ulrich sat down on the bench beside Shinrai, Yumi sitting on his lap. (Not directly on it, ya sick pervs, that is another story for another time.) Odd laughed a bit before looking around the school that was about to be virtually empty.

"Well at least if XANA attacks, we will be ready," He said with a grin. He at on the edge of the bench beside Krista before SHinrai groaned some.

"Whats wrong Shinrai?" Krista asked, her hand wrapping around Odd's.

"Y..our Crushing me.." SHinrai said with a gasp, he was being crushed against Ulrich and Krista, with the combined weight of Yumi and Odd against them, Shinrai couldn't move. Krista laughed some and got off the bench before sitting on one of Odd's legs, almost in the same position as Yumi, but not quite. Shinrai reached into his bag and pulled out that all too familar notebook of his and began writing as Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Krista began to converse to each other while Shinrai popped in at random times to make comments.

(I am sorry if this chapter was bad, I had a small case of writers block today. Couldn't concentrate on my writing because of the training for Kenpo Karate. Damn Timing drills... Please Review...I beg of you... PLEASE...


	8. Movies To See, or Not to See

Chapter 8: Movies. To See, or Not to See

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

(My stepdad is getting a microsoft word program soon, for some reason, the one we have on, the spell check don't work)

The theater grew dark as Shinrai wrapped an arm around Sissi's soft shoulders. Aelita and Jeremie sat beside them as Odd and Krista sat a row above them. and Ulrich and Yumi sitting beside Odd and Krista. Sissi sighed contently as 3 similar sighs came from the girls. The previews were beginning to start, and even before the first minute of the preview, a soft and loving, but muffled, moan escaped from Yumi's lips. The good thing was that the 8 were the only ones in the theater. The bad thing was, that they were the only 8 in the theater, so Yumi's muffled moans were easily heard as Ulrich kissed her.

Halfway in the movie, a click was heard behind Yumi and a strange noise of metal being pulled out was heard. Shinrai didn't even turn around, but he began to whisper out, loud enough for the 7 to hear, but not the assailant of who pulled out the metal. His face was somber as he did it. He knew what was happening, XANA was getting smarter...

"When you see me stand up, duck down and head for the door. Don't ask me a question on it," Ulrich nodded, still holding onto Yumi. He had heard that sound before, it wasn't like the sound of a sword, it seemed as it was hollow.

"If it is what I think it is, don't do anything stupid, you hear me?" Ulrich hissed out. He then began to mouth what was happening to the rest. Sissi had no idea what was going on, but everybody else had a grim look on their face, so Sissi began thinking something was wrong. She was about to speak when Shinrai put his hand on her's.

"Something is going wrong... Something bad...Just duck down and follow Ulrich without question," Was all that Shinrai said before standing up, calling out to a large figure in the back of the theatre, "Well, you found us, lets see how fast you are.." As he stood, Everybody else ducked down and began heading out of the room silently.

The figure in the back of the theatre raised his arm. That was what Shinrai had waited for. In an instant, he ducked down, a knife flying past him and making a thunk into the canvas that was the screen. Without thinking, Shinrai put his hand on the head of the seats and launched himself up onto the top quickly. '_Me and Ulrich have perfect balance, in hindsight, that is a good thing.'_ The throught passed through his head as he leaped forward, driving his shoulder into the tall figure quickly, knocking them both over.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Ulrich's voice rang out as the sound of a door closing behind him. Shinrai nodded befre kicking the figure, who on closer inspection, turned out to be Jim. Shinrai sighed before looking at the 6 foot drop to the ground where the door was. _It is either that or the stairs, and I don't think Jim would like the stairs._ He ran forward to the halfwall/railing and vaulted himself over it. As he hit the ground, he rolled forward, pushing the door open with his body as he winced some. _DAMN IT! WHY IS IT MY FOOT ALL THE TIME!_ He began to growl as he saw the figures of Aelita and Jeremie running, most likely to the factory.

**(A/N: I model Shinrai's fighting style from my own, most of the stuff done by Shinrai, it is possible to do, any questions should be taken up with Kairu Soseiki, and yes, you can fall 6 feet and live, ask Kairu about that.)**

Screams erupted throughout the main room as Shinrai moved to the center of the circular room, where the other men and women were all pushed off to one side. He tested the weight on his left foot and winced again, he could put most of his weight on it, but not enough to do any of his extreme techniques. He stood there calmly as the XANAJim burst through the door. When Jim reached Shinrai, lightning began to sizzle through the fingers of Jim. Before Jim had a chance to use it, Shinrai was on him.

_Thank god Jim is so tall. _Shinrai rolled forward, between Jim's legs, he knew a kick to the crotch would not do anything, so he decided to instead so something else. As he rolled, he shot his arms arout, hitting the XANAJim behind the knees, causing him to buckle and fall to the ground. A vibration at his side meant his cellphone was ringing. The name said Jeremie so SHinrai opened the cellphone.

"Um kinda busy here, this Uber Jim is kinda hurting me pretty bad," He said before turning around, opening the door quickly as XANAJim slowly to it's feet. Shinrai groaned some as he began to run out the door, on the way back to the school and then to the factory.

**(A/N: If anyone is thinking this, No I am not making SHinrai seem like a hero, keep reading and find out.)**

As he reached the factory, Ulrich and Odd stood on the bridge.

"Get down there, Yumi is waiting for you before Jeremie Virtualizes anyone," Odd said, a grin on his face, "We've taken SuperJim out before, twice even."

"Good, All I did was delay him, and that hurt like hell, " He pointed to his leg, which had many minor scratches, but a gash on his leg was the thing he pointing mostly at. "He hurts like hell, good luck you two,"

"Good luck to you as well," Ulrich said as he saw Shinrai grab the rope and swing himself to the elevator.

"Where is Shinrai?" Jeremie yelled out from frustration.

"Right here, damn it, don't rush an injured person," SHinrai said as he looked to Sissi, Krista, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita.

"Injured!" Sissi almost screamed out before moving to him.

"I am fine, just a leg gash, stay here with Jeremie and Krista, " He looked over to Aelita and Yumi," Your Carrage awaits M'ladies," He said with a laugh before swaying against the wall.

"You sure your ok?" Aelita asked as they went to the scanner room.

"yeah, It will all be ok in Lyoko," He replied to them as they each stepped into a scanner...

"Odd, watch out, XANA isn't getting creative, he is just trying to wear us down. This is the second attack in a day," Ulrich told him as they jumped out of the way of Jim. Ulrich spun around, pulling a roundhouse kick to knock Jim over as Odd dived into him and tackled him into the floor. They had a system down, and it was easy to keep XANAJim down.XANA did not even have time to stand up from all the tackling.

"Aelita... Why is XANA attacking so easily...?" Shinrai asked as he took down the 2nd Crab in thier way. He pun around and blocked a laser blast as 2 large rolling sounds were heard.

"What the HEL..." Was all that Shinrai could call out before two megatanks hit him with it's large shots.

"Aelita, the tower is just a bit farther, go there! " Yumi yelled as she began to run to the tower, the rolling megatanks following after the two girls. The tower was in sight, but the Scipizoa was also in sight as well.

"Yumi..." Aelita said softly before Yumi tossed her fans. They had all agreed to take out the Scipizoa before it grabbed Aelita, and for the last few attacks, they had been doing just that. The two fans hit their mark perfectly, cutting the tentacles and causing the Scipizoa to move away before it could grab Aelita.

"There you go princess," Yumi said before turning around to face the megatanks. She began to run quickly, opposite the way of Aelita, to take the megatanks away. Aelita entered the tower quickly and went to the second level.

AELITA...CODE...LYOKO

"There we go Jeremie, again, " she said with a soft giggle

"This seems familar.. Like deja vu.." Sissi said as they sat in the movie theater, the preiews beginning...again... Everyone began to laugh some until and usher came in, telling them all to be quiet. Sissi looked at them, puzzled from the laughing, " What's so funny?"

"Nothing Sissi, just something about Odd's video... Something...Bad..." Shinrai said as he kissed Sissi's cheek softly, always waiting to listen for the sound of metal being pulled out. His hands twitched some as he reached his left arm to touch the part of his leg that had been cut on the way to the factory. Sissi looked at him softly before Ulrich put a hand on his shoulder, whispering.

"That feeling will go away, it happens..." Ulrich said before gripping Shinrai's shoulder. Shinrai knew the grip, it was almost a way of saying thank you... Ulrich began to kiss Yumi again as Sissi moved over from her seat and at on Shinrai's lap, both of them watching the movie. This time, Shinrai only payed attention to the movie half of the time.

(**More fluff and action. **I hope that can tide you over until either Monday or Tuesday morning, I start new classes in my Leadership/Video productions class, and I have a feeling it won't be fun. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, review even if it is a bad review.**)


	9. Screams

Chapter 9: Screams...

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

(My stepdad is getting a microsoft word program soon, for some reason, the one we have on, the spell check don't work)

**(This chapter has a graphic fight in it... RATED M, IF DUN LIKE, DUN READ THIS CHAPTER)**

**A few days later...**

The group were almost the only students at the school, maybe a few students, but they had left on a field trip.

A blood curling scream echoed through the Dormatory halls. Within a second, Shinrai and Jeremie had left their dorm room and headed to the scream. Another scream rang out, followed by two more coming from the upstairs...From the girls' floor... Ulrich and Odd quickly emerged from their room, right beside Jeremie. Cold fear had washed over over them all, the realization that there were not many girls up on the top, so it must have been coming from... Shinrai pointed to the elevator door.

"Ulrich, stop anyone that comes out of there!" Shinrai he told Ulrich. Ulrich stopped at the elevator and nodded as Jeremie, Odd, and Shinrai began to head up the stairs.

"XANA attack?" Odd asked, his eyes are filled with fear from the screams.

"No.. I have been running scans all morning, the beeping was annoying Shinrai," Jeremie said as they looked up, seeing Shinrai standing at the top of the stairs. When the two reached the top of the stairs beside him, they stood in shok at the sight. Three men stood, each one holding a girl. Jeremie saw the girls were Krista, Sissi, and Aelita. There was already a man face down on the ground. _ 'Must have been knocked out by one of the girls_' Jeremie thought as he looked to Shinrai. The girls were in their undergarments, so it didn't take the guys much to realize what had almost happened.

"I told you that security was bad during the breaks," The man holding Aelita had said. He was about to say something else as he turned, but he saw Jeremie, Shinrai, and Odd standing at the mouth of the stairs. A ding behind the men indicated that Ulrich had left the elevator and was now behind. Shinrai made one hand gesture to the girls and the boys, only them knowing what it meant.

"Theres only four boys, we can kill them and take the girls for ourselves, right Zeke?" The one holding Sissi said to Aelita's captor before the one called Zeke nodded. The one hlding sissi hander her forcefully to Zeke and began advancing on the boys.

Shinrai's eyes began to flash from an aquamarine and slowly get darker in color until it was a dark blue, his faxe fixed in obvious anger. The man had pulled out a butterfly knife, and with a flick of the wrist, the blade was out and the handle was locked into place.

"I'm going to kill you, do you like that, BOY?" He said as he held the knife ready. Before Odd could even blink, Shinrai was running at the man. The man brought the knife down to stab at him, but Shinrai's hand grabbed the man's wrist without problem. Before the man knew what was happening, Shinrai twisted the wrist. A stomach-turning crack and crunch was heard as the knife fell from the man's hand. Shinrai's other hand came immediatly after the crack and crunch, and struck the man in the face, knocking him backwards. Shinrai's high agility and dexterity, mixed with years of Kenpo and street training finaily came into view as Shinrai stepped forward quickly and then rolled at the man. When Shinrai's back touched the ground, he straightened his body out and launched up at the man, his feet hitting the man directly in the face, knocking him out instantly. Shinrai stood quickly, rady to advance on the other two.

Before he could move, Odd and Jeremie launched themselves at the other two men. The men looked startled, the one holding Sissi had been the one holding the knife, but before he could think of anything else, Zeke was knocked over by Aelita's elbow as Jeremie kicked Zeke's face. Ulrich and Shinrai had stayed the past few nights, teaching Jeremie martial arts. Jeremie only knew the basic's but this was time for him to expand on his own. The kick had bowled Zeke back, it also allowed him to stand up. Ulrich moved forward, grabbing Aelita, Krista; Who had gotten knocked free from Odd's soccer kick to the man's head, and Sissi into Aelita and Krista's dorm. He stood at the door as the first man who had been knocked out by one of the girls slowly got to his feet. He saw the girls in the dorm room and lumbered into the room. What he didn't see was Ulrich's kick heading to his stomach, nor the fist that came at his head. The unfortunate man had gotten knocked out again, this time for longer.

Jeremie tackled Zeke quickly, the blind rage having ignored the punches that had hit him in the chest. Jeremie began punching the man's face, calling out in anger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled out as he began sending his punches hard into Zeke's face, breaking his nose, and still beating him, even though the man was knocked out.

"JEREMIE!" Shinrai called out, grabbing Jeremie's shoulder. Jeremie shook his head as he continued to pound Zeke in the face. Odd had quickly finished his fight, the years of sparring with Ulrich having given Odd a high understanding of fighting. a groan from Sissi's ex-captor made Shinrai turn around and kick him in the head, a bit harder than last time, a crack being heard. Shinrai motioned grimly to Odd and they both grabbed Jeremie and picked him up, by his arms, and began to pull him into the dorm room with everyone else.

Shinrai reached into the extra closet room in the hallway and grabbed sheets, laying them over the four people, not knowing who had died or not. When he finished, he followed and met them all in the dorm room, his face gaunt. Sissi stood and ran to him, hugging him tightly, tears streaming from her eyes. He looked around, seeing Aelita and Krista crying as well. He kissed Sissi's cheek softly, whispering to her.

"You did good," He told her and then repeated it aloud to the other two girls. He looked to Ulrich some, nodding once.

"I am going to go get help and call and Yumi, I'll be back," Ulrich said, running from the room, leaving the crying girls being conforted by the teens who had loved them.

"We opened the door, thinking it was Jim, but they all were standing... They ripped off our clothes to our underwear," Krista half said and half sobbed to the three. Aelita and Sissi nodded, confirming the story. Loud footsteps and Jim's voice meant that Ulrich had told Jim.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Jim yelled out, looking to the four men on the ground, " Ulrich said you girls were attacked, did they take you?" Sissi and Krista shook her head, not knowing what that had meant, Aelita didn't shake her head until Jeremie told her what it meant. Jim sighed, relieved and then Shinrai looked to him, pointed to the butterfly knife that was laying in the hall.

"The assholes had that, I think I killed him Jim..." Shinrai said from his throat. The words seemed alien in his mouth. He had seen people die, but he had never.. Jim nodded reassuringly as the girls gasped. Jim tossed the girls each a blanket and told Jeremie.

"Take the girls downstairs, Shinrai and Odd; I need your help with these," He pointed to the men as Jeremie nodded, leading the girls out of the room and downstairs.

"Jim... How did they get in?" Odd asked as he checked the pulse of the one he knocked out.'_He isn't dead, although he should be...' _Odd thought as he went to check the pulse of the one at the door of the dorm room.

"I am going to ask that guard the same question... They shouldn't have been able to.." Jim replied as he lifted Zeke above his shoulder, he was barely alive. He set him in the elevator and then picked up the two that Odd and Ulrich had taken out, setting them in the elevator by Zeke. Odd was staring at Shinrai, who was kneeled down.

"J..J..Jim... I can barely feel a pulse... He was getting back up and I kicked at the base of the neck during the fight..." Shinrai said before falling backwards, his back hitting the wall. He began to shake as he looked to the body. An officer stood at the top of the stairs as he looked to the crime scene.

"We'll take care of this, can you all go downstairs and wait for questioning?" The officer asked as Odd and Jim nodded, helping Shinrai to his feet and then downstairs as more officers ran up to the floor to survey the scene.

"ODD, SHINRAI!" Krista and Sissi called out from the entrance of the dorm hall. Shinrai sighed and entered his dorm room for a question and grabbed three large shirts. He then exitted and followed Jim and Jeremie outside of the dorm building to where Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, Krista, Sissi, and Aelita stood.

"H..Here you go..." Shinrai said as he handed the three girls a towel before leaning up agaisnt the wall, as if in shock at what happened, his legs and hands were shaking some from the adrenaline in his body. Sissi stepped close to him after pulling the shirt on and hugged him tightly.

"T..Thank you Shinrai..." She said, latching tightly onto him. The other two girls had thanked Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Shinrai during this time. Shinrai did not pay attention, as he was just caught up in holding onto Sissi.

**The next day...**

A knock on the door of his dorm room awoke him from the almost trance he was in. He had not been able to sleep the night before. He sat up, using his laptop to surf the web for a few hours before sitting up against the wall for about 6 hours, just sitting in a trance.

"Come in, it is unlocked..." He called out, reaching and grabbing his pen tightly, incase it wasn't someone friendly that entered the room. The door opened and an officer stood in the doorway.

" Mr. Flare, we are here to tell you that you are not being charged at all for the death of the suspect... The other three are alive, Zeke Gate is still in critical condition, but they think he will pull through, good luck..." The officer said before turning around and leaving. As the officer left, Sissi's head peaked through the doorway.

"H..Hello Shinrai..." She said with a wane smile, walking into the room. Shinrai began smiling, the face of Sissi brightening his mood.

"How are you doing Sissi?" He asked as he stood up.

"Alot better... Everyone is calmed down, even Aelita... The poor girl was scared to death, even more than all of us..." She replied. She looked down for a second before jumping at Shinrai's open arms and open heart. Tears began streaming down her face as she whimpered into Shinrai's shoulder.

"Ulrich, whats up?" Odd asked as he and Krista walked up to Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremie and Aelita were not far behind them, the girls looked a bit scared, but better than they were the day before.

"I'm worried about Shinrai, he didn't even speak after the cops left yesterday, he had just looked around grimly," Ulrich replied, his arm wrapped around Yumi's waist.

"So he had killed the guy?" Yumi asked, still in shock about learning what had happened. She had comforted the girls the day before.

"Yes.. I saw that officer come and go a few minutes ago, and then I saw Sissi enter the building," Aelita said softly, her arms wrapped around Jeremie's chest.

"Jeremie was about as mad as Shinrai, I hear that Zeke guy is in critical condition," Krista said as she sat on a bench.

"I think Shinrai will be ok," Jeremie said finaily,

"How so?" Odd asked

"Because Sissi was the one who needs support. Shinrai will be ok because he is supporting Sissi, or however you say it," Ulrich told them all.

"Lets just go head over and check it out anyway," Yumi said, almost pulling Ulrich as she headed to the dorm.

"Hey Shinrai, are you o..." Odd began, but was stopped as he looked in the room, Sissi and Shinrai were locked in a loving and passonate kiss, only stopping when air was needed and then right back into the kiss. Odd stood there for a bit until Krista cleared her throat loudly. Sissi gasped out and stopped the kiss, a red tinge on her face from being caught in a loving kiss.

"I am sorry to break up the kiss, but we wanted to see how you two are doing..." Krista said as they all filed into the dorm room that Shinrai and Jeremie shared. Sissi smiled some and locked Shinrai into a tight hug.

"I think we will be fine," Sissi replied as she hugged Shinrai.

"N..Not me... Y..Your choking me,too tight..." Shinrai said, gasping out for air, the hug being very very tight.

**(I WANT REVIEW ON THIS... I WANT A HIGH REVIEW RATE ON THIS, PLEASE REVIEW, EITHER IT BE GOOD OR BAD, 6 reviews mean I will give preview on the next chapter, I also am to talk to Rycr about something very important. So Rycr, please send a message, will try and post some Monday or Tuesday, and am thinking of a sequal.can't spell)**


	10. Intermission

Chapter 10: Intermission

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

(My stepdad is getting a microsoft word program soon, for some reason, the one we have on, the spell check don't work)

A loud growl Jeremie told Shinrai that he was getting frustrated. There were four more days left of the break, and then school would start. Since the attack, XANA had only shown up once, causing Shinrai more pain. Shinrai had gotten a call every night from a crying Sissi. In a matter of seconds, Shinrai left his dorm room and went to the next floor. Jim had caught him once night on the way up, but a quick explaination from Shinrai caused Jim to understand everything. Sissi would not sleep again until Shinrai Held and stayed with her for over an hour. He then stayed with her for a bit longer until she was sound asleep. At that time, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the cover on top of her and promptly left the room.

**(A/N: Shinrai is a gentleman, come on now.)**

"You all are good men, even Odd," Jim had said one night when Shinrai left Sissi's room, " You keep the women you love safe, and yet, you didn't touch her or look at her in ways those men did. It is rare that we have a group of boys like that. Oh, by the way, I didn't know Belpois could fight."

" Ulrich and I traught him basics of various martial arts since the beginning of the break," Shinrai replied, leaning backwards to pop his stiff back.

"I guess it was a good thing you taught him, I had seen the bruises on his chest while you all are walking to the shower room. Has his girlfriend, Aelita, seen them yet?"

"Nothing is good if you have to use it for that reason, none of us should have left the girls alone. As for the bruises, I don't think Aelita has seen them, which is a good thing,"

"How so?"

"Aelita has delt with alot, she is the strongest of us all, but the bruises could possibly cause Aelita to break down,"

"Oh, I can feel i can trust you boys and girls NOT to do anything 'Bad', can't I?"

"You can trust us, I'm serious Jim"

"I'm glad I can count on all of you, go to sleep," Jim had told him with a laugh.

"Right, see you, Jim" Was all that Shinrai said for the rest of that night. Now he looked at Jeremie with amusement.

"What's so funny?" Jeremie snapped at him, rubbing his temples.

"Your not going to find the anti-virus if your looking for it while angry." Shinrai said " I think we should give you some breathing techniques for martial arts. It will help you calm yourslef when looking for the anti-virus."

"Really? How so?"

"You no breathe, you no live," Shinrai said with a grin. He reachd to his side and grabbed his cellphone and called Ulrich

"Hello?" Ulrich seemed wide awake _'Either he is a night person or he's going to see Yumi,' _Thought Shinrai.

"If ya didn't have anything else to do, I was wondering about teaching Jeremie some breathing techniques. He is getting frustrated over here,"

"I was going to go to Y...I'll be there in a second, let me make a call," Ulrich grumbled.

"If your going to see Yumi, we can wait until romarrow, we have no problems with waiting, " Jeremie called out.

"Yeah I can train him tonight, you do need to be with Yumi, you havn't seen her in a few days," Shinrai said with sincerity.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, " There was a click and Shinrai hung up his phone and looked at Jeremie with a grin.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Jeremie asked out, a weak and nervous chuckle.

"Not one bit..."

They wer standing outside by the benches. Shinrai checked his watch real quick, the old style time piece saying 5 A.M. They had been training for four hours, and Jeremie easily had gotten the breathing techniques down, and they had moved onto light sparring. SHinrai turned back to face Jeremie, who was in a rather clumsy stance, but it worked.

"How do you handle it?" Jeremie asked as he blocked a roundhouse punch, in the small amount Ulrich and Shinrai taught him, he improved greatly, at least to Shinrai and Ulrich.

"Handle what?" SHinrai replied, ducking under the counter-punch

"Dealing with killing that guy?" Jeremie panted as he had to use both forearms to block.

"I don't know, now that I think about it, it was either him, or it was all of us. IT must have been the same with you, correct?" HE grunted once as Jeremie landed a punch in Shinrai's stomach.

"I guess so, I almost killed him though," Jeremie leptbackwards to dodge a spinning kick by Shinrai.

"Don't worry, you had to, he was going to rape and kidnap Aelita, along with the girl I love and my sister,"

"I know but..."

"No buts! Don't dewll on it, ok?" Shinrai sent a punch to the off-balanced Jeremie, his fist stopped before hitting Jeremie. He laughed once as his fist turned to a hand that grabbed Jeremie and pulled him back on balance." Your doing fine, just don't worry about the guy,"

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"Training, and advice,"

"Bah, no problem. By the way, if Aelita see's those bruises, tell her I did them, not from what happened,"

"Fine," Jeremie looked up at the newly rising sun, panting a bit from the sparring, envying Shinrai and his yawning. A laugh brought him out of his somber mood as he saw Shinrai looking to a figure coming from the forest.

"So Ulrich, how is Yumi doing?" Jeremie asked, a bit concerned.

"Better, her parents are letting her come back to hange out at the school. Her mom decided that if she stayed with us, she would be safe," Ulrich replied as he stopped infront of them.

"So, how were you able to be at Yumi's most of the night?" Shinrai wondered aloud as he clapped Ulrich's shoulder.

"The rooms are almost completly soundproof. We stayed up talking all night, She was still confused and scared about what happened." With a look to Jeremie, Ulrich asked, "How is Jer doing?"

"I am focused because of the breathing techniques," Jeremie told them, cutting Shinrai off from speaking. Shinrai saw him jump before a electronic tune began to rang over a cellphone. Jeremie answered it without hesitation, meaning it was Aelita.

"Yes Aelita?" Jeremie assked Cheerfully.

"Krista said that couples like us go out on dates. What is a date?" Aelita's voice asked over the phone.

"Well um, a date is...Um...Something where couples go to somewhere special, like to a dinner or to a dance togather, without others..." Jeremie replied, trying to make the words sound through his head.

"That sounds like fun! Can we go on a date?" Aelita asked out, now excited.

"Um..I...What if...Alright," Jeremie after struggling. getting the words.

"One of us will call if XANA attacks, ok?" Shinrai said, almost commandingly.

"OK. Aelita...Do you want to go on a date with me?" Jeremie asked out, almost shyly.

"Oh yes, thank you Jeremie!"Aelita screamed out from happiness. Krista yawned and grabbed the phone.

"IT IS TOO EARLY!" She yelled in the phone and then hung it up. Shinrai looked up at her dorm room and saw a not-so-kind gesture emitting from his sister's hand.

"Ow... Either Odd or me is getting beat today... Please be Odd," Shinrai said hopefully.

"Shinrai, why did you say the thing about watching if XANA attacks?" Jeremie asked him.

"Because you and Aelita have been stuck either at the schools or in the factory ever since I have been here. You two need to go out to dinner." Shinrai replied simply, leaning against the bench before yawning again.

"Thanks again.."

"Don't mention it, I think we had better go clean up, we are sweating like crazy," Shinrai told him and looked to Ulrich, "Did you run here?"

"Yes, I wanted to be here before morning bed check," Ulrich replied with a silly grin.

"Don't smile like that, you look like Odd," Shinrai said with a laugh as they headed into the dorm room to get a change of clothes and a towel.

"So where are you guys going?" Shinrai asked as he saw Aelita and Jeremie walk hand in hand. Everyone but Sissi had been there, her father after finding out of the attack had taken her with him for the rest of the break, even though she didn't want to, so he volunteered to watch for an attack.

"We might go to this Italian resteraunt farther in the city," Aelita replied, her outlook was cheery, the upcoming date with Jeremie had made her almost giddy, at least from what Krista said.

"Ok, so what all happened last night after Krista hung up?" Yumi asked with a small giggle.

"I don't know, I was so excited that I didn't listen to her for the rest of the night," Aelita said sheepishly, Krista nodded and began to grumble, looking at them all angerly before smiling when Odd kissed her cheek.

"Your cute when you pout," Odd told her as Shinrai groaned a bit, he sighed and leaned against a wall.

"You all need to get ready for your dates, I'll be at the factory," He said simply before heading off.

"He misses Sissi?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"Yep,"

**(I am sorry for the bad ending, I couldn't get a good thought worked up in my head to how to end the intermission chapter, the next 2 chapters will have fluff and some action, but after that, it is all a surprise. Tell me right now if there are any special things you want happening for next chapter.)**


	11. Dates and the Day Before Finals

Chapter 11: Dates and the Day Before Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

(My stepdad is getting a microsoft word program soon, for some reason, the one we have on, the spell check don't work)

"Aelita...Here we are.." Jeremie told her with a smile. He pointed at a large, and fancy, Italian resteraunt. Jeremie had saved up money ever since Aelita asked him out, he had enough money to pay for the resteraunt. He looked down now with a bit of embarressment.

"It is beautiful, Jeremie! "Aelita exclaimed. They each had been in their nornal clothes, neither one bothering with wearing very fancy clothes. At least that was what Yumi told her. She looked to Jeremie, puzzled now. She had seen him embarressed before, but never like this. "Jeremie, whats wrong?"

"Nothing," Jeremie replied as he took her hand softly, leading her to the resteraunt. When inside they got their table quickly.

"T..That was fast," Aelita commented as she placed the napkin on her lap. _'She can be so sophisticated sometimes,'_ Thought Jeremie. He then shook his head clear before saying.

"After you called, Ulrich suggested this place. Well...I had reserved a table for us right after he suggested it," Jeremie explained. He had wanted everything to be perfect, but it seemed that every time he looked to her, he got tongue-tied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Aelita asked as she took the box. She looked to him, very confused from the custom.

"Open it and find out..." Jeremie replied nevously, he fidgeted some and looked to her, hoping she would love the gift. An audable gasp was heard as the box was opened. Inside was a gold and silver locket, with gold necklace attached to it. He smiled some as she opened the locket. Inside was a peice of paper and a picture of everybody, the peice of paper said. 'My heart is yours'.

"OH JEREMIE!" Aelita called out, she had obviously loved the gift. she blushed a deep red when people began to stare and whispered out some meekly, "Thank you,"

"I..It's true, my heart is yours Aelita, and it always will be..." Jeremie told her before the waiter came. They began ordering their food and eat at a nice dinner.

"So where are we going?" Krista asked Odd as they walked down the sidewalk into the downtown area.

"Well, I really don't know, I am just walking," Odd replied as he wrapped an arm around her softly. She looked up and smiled some, the street lamps shining on her silver hair. The breathe caught in his chest as he looked down at her, she was beautiful, she was everything to this young man. He stopped for a second and asked her, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, anywhere with you, I guess," Krista responded, ignoring the groan of Odd's by laughing happily. She kissed his cheek and looked at an Italian seteraunt before gasping once.

"Whats up?" Odd asked her, he looked to the Italian resteraunt, not seeing what she saw.

"It's Jeremie and Aelita. They were kissing a moment ago, Aelita looked so happy.." She said almost enviously. Odd picked up the small envious tone and looked into her eyes before picking her up, kissing her deeply and passonatly.

"As I said before, your beautiful when you pout or are angry," Odd told her with a grin. She laughed once and stuck her tongue out at him, which he promptly licked.

"God, I love you so much," Krista told him before pointing to a diner across the street, "Lets get some food, my treat?"

"Sure,"

"Ulrich... What are we going to do after Aelita is fully restored?" Yumi asked as they walked in the park. She her hand gripped Ulrich's as they walked.

"I don't know, turn off the super computer? Then finish school I guess..." Ulrich replied to her, only half paying attention to where he was walking, most of the time he was looking to the girl he loved. She smiled softly at him before shivering a bit. Without even thinking, Ulrich pulled his coat off and placed it over her shoulders, the cold not affecting him.

"I guess, but I mean what will we do after school is over?"

"I..I havn't thought of that, between training Jeremie, and being captivated by your beauty," He said with a smirk, even though he meant it with every word.

" I just don't know either, I just know I want to be with you all, I have had the best time of my life with you guys, the most was with you," She told him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Ulrich kissed her softly and looked at her.

"I won't leave you, you know that, right?"

"Right... We should be getting back, it is getting late and cold,"

"This will warm you up," Ulrich kissed her again before they began to head back to the school.

Shinrai was walking back to his room, grumbling some as he held the laptop. Everyone had went on a date, leaving Shinrai alone. He sighed as he unlocked the door and stepped in, he fell onto his bed, not even bothering to shut the door. He turned on the laptop and began to run the scan, having ran one every hour. His eyes began to close some and before he even knew it, he was asleep.

"I can't believe you sleep so heavily, fine," Soft lips brought him awake quickly as he saw a yellow headband. When he found Sissi was the one kissing him, he began to put a kiss her back, his arms wrapping around her softly. They broke the kiss after a few moments and Shinrai smiled happily to her.

"Your back..."

"Well my parents thought I would be safer at the school with the boy who killed someone for me," She shuddered as she said it. _'Don't let the blood of what happened ever get between us,'_ Shinrai thought. He held her close and smiled to her happily, her face brightening his evening considerably. She smiled and looked at looked at him before staying in his arms comfortably.

"I missed you," He whispered in her ear as he held onto her, never wanting to let her go...

So now a routine began to form in their lives. Ranging from going to classes, to fighting XANA, which Shinrai found turned to be very difficult at times. More than once, shinrai had been devirtualized abruptl and had been sent to help Odd or Ulrich fight against the people possessed by XANA. This continued for most of the year, until one day, they were reminded of the final test that would allow them to skip the grade level.

Although the tests had a higher effect on the seven Lyoko fighters, and Sissi. Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Krista, and Sissi were now studying like mad on the tests. Yumi and Shinrai had watched in small amounts of amusement. Odd on the other hand, was the one who was most intent on studying, snapping at everyone but Krista.

"Because I am the least able to pass this test!" He snapped in reply to a question Jeremie asked. Even though he studied every day, he managed to steal time to be with Krista, who thankfully calmed down. Even the teachers were surprised of Odd's sudden studying, even when he did something wrong in their classes. Mrs Hertz was the one who made the unfortunate mistake to comment to Odd when she saw him half asleep. Which only earned him 1 detention, mainly for him to get some sleep.

Odd was walking back to his dorm room but as he did, hear heard rustling in his room. He thought about bursting through the door, but a thought of what he would find made him decide against it. He knocked on the door, "Ulrich I am coming in," He called out loudly as he unlocked the door, more rustling was heard before it was silence. He opened the door and saw Yumi and Ulrich sitting on the bed, fully clothed, but seriously embarressed.

"There we go I needed to study, and in here is the only place I could," Odd explained.

"You just want to sleep," Ulrich accused playfully.

"That to," Odd replied, as he laughed out and grabbed his English and Science book. Yumi and odd helped him study until Odd fell asleep, which didn't take long. A soft knock on the door had pulled Ulrich out of his trance of looking at Yumi. He shook his head some to clear it _'Damn Yumi for being so beautiful,_' Ulrich throught as he opened the door. Krista stood in the doorway.

"I'll watch him, he needs sleep, he hasn't slept for about three days in a row," SHe said as she moved and sat on Odd's bed. Yumi and Ulrich nodded before heading off to their next class. Jim decided to bend the rules some, marking Odd present for P.E while he was asleep.

"He has worn himself out by studying," Jim asked as Yumi and Ulrich ran beside him.

"Yeah, he is freaking out about it," Yumi said with a small giggle.

"Well he has already passed my exam, I tested him yesterday on it, at his request," Jim replied.

The studying had happened for a week until it was the day before testing day. Odd had spent all morning and all afternoon studying, even missing out on meals.

"ODD! Calm down, you have studied three times more than any of us, you will pass your other tests," Jeremie exclaimed as Odd asked him to go over even more problems.

"You'll be fine," Yumi said as she yawned some and stood up. She checked her watch and kissed Ulrich on the cheek before calling otu as she was leaving, " I got to get some sleep. Ulrich, you need sleep to, so no sneaking over to my house," That comment had gotten a giggle from Aelita. Jeremie hugged Aelita before groaning and smacking Shinrai in the back of the head.

"Quit sucking Sissi's face off, you both need sleep as well," Jeremie told them. He saw Krista's curled up, sleeping form, and laughed some, "She has the right idea,"

Odd picked Krista up softly, not waking her as he followed Aelita and Jeremie to Aelita's dorm room. The four softly filed into the room as Odd set Krista down on her bed softly. He looked to Aelita and Jeremie, and mocked tipping a hat, "Good day," Was all he said before he left.

Aelita and Jeremie sighed some, neither one of them having to study very hard for the test. Jeremie's 99.89 in school and Aelita's prompt 100 grades meant they had the test in the bag. Jeremie took Aelita's hand softly as they began to walk out of the dormatory to the factory.

"Aelita?" Jeremie asked softly.

"Yes Jeremie?" Aelita replied as Jeremie's hand touched hers. Every time he touched her, she felt content, after all, he was the one she looked for to find Lyoko.

"I am going to find the cure... When I do, I am going to ask you to marry me," He declaired as they stood by the elevator.

"You...Will?" Aelita stuttered, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Aelita, whats wrong?" Jeremie wrapped his arms around her as he looked into her soft, loving eyes.

"I just...I love you so much Jeremie," She kissed Jeremie as she held onto him softly, her head on his shoulders. They stood there in silence, just holding onto each other by the elevator. After and hour of just standing with each other, Jeremie escorted Aelita back to her dormatory room. Before Aelita went into her room, their lips met again as they kissed with passion. She went into her room for a second and then came out blushing a depp red.

"Jeremie, Odd is asleep next to Krista. They wern't doing anything, they were just snuggling next to each other," She said with a small giggle. The site was very cute, "We can go to your room and talk how we used to when I was on Lyoko,"

Jeremie looked startled, but then nodded, "Shinrai is most likely with Sissi. They sneak off almost every night and talk,"

"Really?" They slowly walked to Jeremie's dorm room. When they reached the door, they heard heavy footsteps.As Aelita gasped, Jeremie had the door opened and pulled her in softly before closing the door silently behind him. Shinrai was no where to be seen in the room, meaning he was with Sissi again, or training outside, which was unlikely.

"That was close! my heart is racing!" Aelita exclaimed, giggling some from the excitement. She sat on Jeremie's bed, blushing some.

"That was fun," Jeremie said with a chuckle as he sat down by Aelita.

"Remember when I tried to contact you from Lyoko and found you changing?" Aelita questioned. The images were still very fresh in her mind, she could remember everything so vividly.

"Yes, I remember it, I had been very embarressed. I asked you not to tell Ulrich, Odd, and even Yumi," Jeremie replied softly, his face becoming red.

"I can still remember that clearly,"

"You remember it all?"

"Yes," She said simply. She yawned slightly and then hugged Jeremie before laying on the bed," Good night Jeremie, I love you," She whispered out, her eyes closing.

He smiled a bit and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good night...my princess," He whispered gently, the determination to get her on earth permernantly was now rekindled. He grabbed The case holding the diary and began to look through them.

**(Even more fluff, but it is now set up for the rest of the chapters, The ending is slowly coming, but I will have a sequel after this, PLEASE REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD, I DON'T CARE, JUST REVIEW! Props to whoever reviews this chapter, I will mention them on my next chapter. Krista's outfit is remaining a secret, you will find what it is in the next chapters though)**


	12. Testing day More than one test?

Chapter 12: Testing day. More than one test?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

**BTW, Props to Demon Daughter, Rycr, AlmostInsane, and Kairu Souseiki.**

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

(My stepdad is getting a microsoft word program soon, for some reason, the one we have on, the spell check don't work)

"Ulrich, get up, it's test day," Jeremie's voice rang over the phone. All had awaken to the one's they loved, even Ulrich. The exception was that he had to run to get to the school before any bedchecks were made. Shinrai and Sissi had emerged from Sissi's room to find Jeremie, Aelita, Krista, and Odd waiting for them, although no one said a thing about a male and a female emerging from the room.

"I get it, I get it, let me call Yumi," Ulrich said quickly and hung up. Jeremie began to laugh as Odd handed both Shinrai and Sissi a towel.

"Grab some formal clothes, we have to dress nicely for some reason" Odd said with a laugh. Shinrai began to chuckle as he saw Ulrich walk down the hall, still in the clotes from the night before. The girls pulled Sissi to the girls shower room as the guys began to head down to their's.

As they each entered a cubicle and began to turn on the water, Shinrai called out from the hot water on the muscles. He could hear 3 similar sighs of releif coming from the other cubicles.

"Hot water, once in a blue moon. Ulrich, you and Yumi met last night in the forest, didn't you?" Shinrai asked as he felt the hot water.

"Yes, I did sneak over there. How did you know Shinrai?" Ulrich replied

"I saw you two when Sissi and I were walking around, perfect night. So what all happened?" A groan of frustration came from Ulrich's cubicle.

"We talked alot, and then the talking turned into pure bliss," Ulrich told them, grumbling some as he knew what was coming up next, surprisingly, it was Jeremie that said it.

"By pure bliss, you mean?" Jeremie began, but another groan stopped him.

"Yes! I mean it," Ulrich yelled as he leaned against the wall of the cubicle.

"This is most likely going to sound ClichÉ, but, how was it?" Odd asked wonderingly.

"Odd, your not going to with my sister, I already know you slept in her room last night, but keep it in your pants," Shinrai told him with a laugh, a tone in his voice though meant he was serious.

"Did you do anything last night with Sissi?" Odd asked as he began to wash his hair.

"Not particularly, she thought that for how long we have dated, and what all has had happened, I should have been able to. I told her we didn't have to, she was happy about that as I recall," Shinrai responed.

"What about you Jeremie?" Ulrich's voice can from the cubicle beside Shinrai.

"We stayed up all night and talked until she fell asleep. Kind of like we did when she was onLyoko," Jeremie said with a forced chuckle.

" Ah, four men captivated and trapped by the women they love, pathetic," They began to laugh from that comment by Odd.

"I see that Shinrai slept in your room, " Krista said with a surpressed giggle.

"He is the sweetest man I have ever met," Sissi replied, giggling some when they entered the women's shower room.

"He cared for me for three years, some of my sweetness had to rub off on him," Krista responded.

"What about you Aelita? Didn't you sleep in Jeremie's room?" Sissi said with a blush.

"Y..Yes, but nothing of what you think happened!" Aelita yelled some before tossing a cold rag over the cubicle onto Sissi. For the past few months, they had all gotten closer, and Aelita was slowly getting used to how the girls played around with each other. Sissi gasped out as the cold rag hit her and promptly put herself under the water again. "Jeremie and I stayed in the factory, almost dancing for an hour," She added in a whisper to Krista.

"You guys did?" Krista asked as Sissi hummed to herself softly.

"When I fell asleep in hs room, the last words I heard were ' Good night...My princess,' " Aelita said aloud. They began to turn off the water as a knock on the door brought them out of their talking.

"Girls, you have that test in a hour and a half girls!" Jim's voice was heard through the door. They began to get dressed, Aelita getting dressed in the cubicle.

"OK Jim, thank you!" Krista called as they Aelita turned around, letting Krista and Sissi get dressed in private as she stepped out.

"Girls, Yumi is here to speak to you before breakfast," Odd called out. The boys had been finished with their shower about 5 minutes before the girls. Jeremie looked over to Shinrai who was still dressed in his normal clothes.

"Alright, jeez" Sissi said as they slowly opened the door, all of them except Yumi and Shinrai being in their formal wear. "Why don't you have to dress up?" She said to the two.

"Because we are taking a normal test, not an advanced one." Shinrai said, kissing her on the cheek softly before leaning back, yawning. Yumi laughed and gasped out as Ulrich picked her up **(A/N: He can)** and kissed her deeply, Yumi's arms wrapping around him.

"Excuse me, everyone, I have an announcement to make. After Aelita went to sleep, I began to search through Hopper's diary again... I found it!" Jeremie exclaimed, his eyes shining.

"Found what?" Odd asked, looking confused now.

"Jeremie, you don't mean..." Aelita started, her eyes becoming wide and lighting up, hoping the next words were the ones she has longed to hear.

"I've Found the anti virus!" Jeremie yelled with glee, jumping up and down in the same fashion as Odd when he was excited. He stopped for a second as he moved to Aelita, kissing her soundly.

"Jeremie, does that mean..."

"Yes and.." Jeremie was cut short by beeping coming from the laptop at his side, he began to groan some, looking pleadingly to Aelita.

"Aelita..."

"Jeremie, lets deactivate the final tower," She replied with a quiet voice. They all nodded, even Sissi, who had no idea waht was going on. They began to fill Sissi in on the way through the sewer.

"So this anti-virus will keep Aelita on earth permernantly?" Sissi asked as they climbed up onto the bridge from the manhole.

"Yep, and we have to deactivate the tower so we can...oh no..." Jeremie told them. He saw two crabs guarding the main entrance of the factory. Yumi stepped forward, and following her was Shinrai.

"Take the back way to the elevator, take Sissi and Krista into Lyoko with you, they can help," Yumi said as she grabbed Ulrich's hand softly.

"Be safe," Ulrich whispered to her as he told Sissi and Krista to follow him. Shinrai kissed Sissi once, all that he loved her was in that kiss. She knew it, and knew it wasn't any time for a sad leaving for a bit.

When the rest of them had went on their way to the factory, via the backway, Yumi and Shinrai stood standing there, ready to face off with the motionless crabs.

"So... What do we do again?" Shinrai asked as he grabbed a sharp metal rod, the tip of it having been broken by either an accedent or something years before. As he stepped forward, the crabs began to move some, the long legs of them twitching slightly. He heard a small whiring and dived out of the way of a blast coming from the crab.

"What the HELL? It can shoot us?"

Yumi began looking for a weapon, but as she did, her cellphone began to ring. She dived behind a post as she pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Yes Jeremie?"

"One of the scanners has been destroyed, I am reading the data on it, but it seems that when the scanners were destroyed, the same program used to Materialized the monsters, gave you your powers, just focus on your template and you should change. I think it is one of Franz Hopper's last request,"

**(A/N: It may seem like Rycr's, but changing to your Lyoko character is the only way to survive this kind of attack.)**

"Thanks Jeremie, this evens the odd's quite a bit,"She looked over to Shinrai and called out, "Shinrai, concentrate on your Lyoko character, you should be able to change into it, this is the only way to destroy the monsters!" As she began to concentrate on her character, a Red light began to engulf her, a blue light now beginning to do the same with Shinrai.

**(OK ok ok, I know this isn't as long as my other chapters, but the next one will be, this time I had detention again, appearantly, my friend can throw stuff and I can't... grumble But please review it, I beg of you, I don't mind bad reviews, just don't be flamin. REVIEWWW)**


	13. This test is Harder Than a Final Exam

Chapter 13:This test is Harder Than a Final Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

**BTW, Props to Demon Daughter, Rycr, AlmostInsane, and Kairu Souseiki.**

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

(My stepdad is getting a microsoft word program soon, for some reason, the one we have on, the spell check don't work)

_"So... What do we do again?" Shinrai asked as he grabbed a sharp metal rod, the tip of it having been broken by either an accedent or something years before. As he stepped forward, the crabs began to move some, the long legs of them twitching slightly. He heard a small whiring and dived out of the way of a blast coming from the crab._

_"What the HELL? It can shoot us?"_

_Yumi began looking for a weapon, but as she did, her cellphone began to ring. She dived behind a post as she pulled out her phone and answered it._

_"Yes Jeremie?"_

_"One of the scanners has been destroyed, I am reading the data on it, but it seems that when the scanners were destroyed, the same program used to Materialized the monsters, gave you your powers, just focus on your template and you should change. I think it is one of Franz Hopper's last request,"_

_"Thanks Jeremie, this evens the odd's quite a bit,"She looked over to Shinrai and called out, "Shinrai, concentrate on your Lyoko character, you should be able to change into it, this is the only way to destroy the monsters!" As she began to concentrate on her character, a Red light began to engulf her, a blue light now beginning to do the same with Shinrai._

The two lights began to grow brighter, one a dark red, the other a dark blue. The light began to dim slowly as Yumi slowly landed back on the ground. She looked almost exactly like her Lyoko character, except for a long green scarf around her neck, and her fans were a dark green.She looked to one of the Crabs and yelled as she spun around, throwing her fan at it, hitting it's mark perfectly, a large slice appearing on the symbol of XANA. She used her other fan to block a strong shot from the other Crab.

Before she could throw her fan, the Crab began to deactivate and shut down. Standing on top of it was Shinrai. He had a trenchcoat on with his normal Lyoko attire, but his spear was an aquamarine blue, with soft pulsing yellow jewels around it. His white hair slowly flowed down to the top of his eyes as he bowed to Yumi, "I owe you one Yumi," He said before jumping down onto the bridge, the carcasses of the shut down creatures blocking the normal way into the factory. He laughed some until he turned to Yumi, who's face was in pure shock.

"Yumi... What.." He stopped as he saw what she was looking to, on the way to the factory were : Four Crabs, Two Blocks, and Two Tarantulas.

"Shinrai, what do we do now?" Yumi asked, gripping her fans tight enough that her knuckles were white. SHinrai began to groan in annoyance before pointing to the edge of the forested area.

"There, that is our only chance for right now," He replied.

"Sissi, it is our job to protect Aelita in Lyoko, you can't die, but you can be devirtualized," Jeremie's voice rang in the scanner room as Sissi stepped into the scanner, Aelita doing the same for the next one. Krista was to be virtualized after Aelita and Sissi.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Sissi." Jeremie said, typing fast on the keyboard.

"Scanner Aelita, scanner Sissi. Virtualization!" He called out as he finished putting in the code. Sissi gasped once as the air began to rush through the scanner. All that could be seen after a second was a white light...

"Hey, here come the stragglers!" Odd called out as he leaned up against a rock. Sissi landed on her feet and began to stumble, much to Ulrich's, Odd's, and Aelita's amusement.

"I feel sick..." Sissi said before looking at Odd, sending a look of anger at him before calling out. " Why the hell didn't Jeremie tell me about this?"

"Sorry Sissi, I was busy Virtualizing Krista..." As Jeremie said it, Krista landed right by Sissi, almost ontop of her. Sissi jumped out of the way, her agility being very fast. Sissi's outfit was a bright yellow gi uniform. At her side rested two large knives, about half the size of Ulrich's swords. She still wore her bright yellow headband as well, much to a laughing Odd.

"You are a bright yellow! You won't be able to hide! " Odd said with a gleeful laugh. Krista walked up behind him and slapped him in the back of the head before sighing. Krista's outfit was different. Her outfit was surpisingly plain to a point. She had a light blue gown that went to her knees. Amazingly, she could move very quick in the gown. Around her shoulder was a Longbow that was pulsing a soft purple and then a bright blue.

"I can't virtualize the vehicles right yet, there is something wrong with the program, so you have to run there, The tower is in the far end of the desert sector. From the looks, it is in a very large crater," Jeremie explained to them all. Everybody nodded as they followed Aelita down a path quickly, within a few seconds, they surrounded Aelita. Ulrich and Odd on the sides, Sissi in front, and Krista behind them. _'Sissi is handling this pretty well, it might be because she has been in our group for a year,' _Jeremie thought as he began to scan the sector quickly, hoping no creatures would show. "Be careful everybody, mostly you Aelita..."

"Don't worry Einstein, no one is taking our Princess," Odd said with a laugh, he panted once and looked behind to Krista, calling out, "Are you ok Krista?"

"Shut up, thank god this is the last mission, this gown is annoying!" Krista called back to him as they ran.

"Uh guys.. I am sorry to say this, but, Blocks are coming your way! There are alot of them!" Jeremie's voice rang out. Ulrich nodded and ran forward, looking at the Blocks, there were about 3 of them so far. _'There will be more of them soon, more than enough for everyone to take if they stay,' _Ulrich thought. Her stopped and unsheathed his sword before looking to Odd.

"Help them out," Ulrich said as he stood in his stance.

"You get to have all the fun? Oh man," Odd said as he pulled Aelita. Krista and Sissi back into following them quickly, changing places to where now Odd was in front and Sissi and Krista were running alongside Aelita.

"Is Ulrich going to be ok?" a concerned Sissi asked out as they ran. The other three nodded quickly as they ran, still far away from the tower.

"Do you know what Guerilla tactics mean?" Shinrai asked as they reached the inside of the forest. The creatures, instead of heading to the factory, decided to follow Shinrai and Yumi.

"Yes, are we using them?" Yumi replied as she jumped onto the handle of Shinrai's spear. He pushed up with the spear, launching her onto a tree branch.

"Yep, only thing to do, attack them from the trees," Shinrai said as he stabbed his spear into a tree and used the handle to climb up onto the branch beside her. As he pulled his spear up, the two blocks began to enter the area of the forest where they were.

"On three?" Yumi as as she pulled her fans out silently, not to alert the Blocks. Shinrai nodded and mouthed the words slowly before calling out.

"Three!" He called out and they both jumped from the branch, each hitting the mark of XANA with their weapons and jumping back onto another branch before the machines shut down.

"That was surpisingly ea..."Shinrai said before a Tarantula's shot hit the branch and his foot, causing the branch and SHinrai to crash to the ground. Before the Tarantula could initate the final shot, Yumi's fan shot from a high branch and hit the Tarantula's CPU. The other Tarantula was now entering the area, only to be met by Shinrai's spear. He looked up at Yumi and smirked, "Now I owe you two...Thank god this isn't poker,"

"I'll collect it by money, either I or Ulrich will," Yumi replied as she hung upside down and held out her hand to help Shinrai back up onto the thick branch. When they were up on the branch, they looked to the forest line, the Crabs being too large to enter the forest. "Hey Shinrai, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Crabs can't shoot up, a race?" Shinrai laughed out as he jumped near the Crabs, Yumi right beside him.

"Lets run and destroy," Yumi told him as they got ready,

"You go first, I'll bat cleanup, if you will," Shinrai said as he gripped his spear tightly in his hands.

"Ulrich, how are you doing?" Jeremie asked, having to use two of the nine screens, one to watch Ulrich, the other to watch Aelita, Odd, Sissi, and Krista.

"Uhhh, I don't know... These Blocks are almost infinate! How is my lifepoints," Ulrich told him, frustrated as he spun around and leaped through a cirlce of fire by one of the Blocks. He spun the blade around and sliced up, destroying another block. Every block he destroyed, another came to take it's place.

"You have 50 lifepoints left, Aelita and everybody is doing ok, I don't know about Yumi and Shinrai yet," Jeremie replied.

'_Damn it Yumi, please be ok... Please,' _Ulrich thought as he leapt forward, "IMPACT!" The blade stuck in the eye of XANA and the Block exploded. He looked around and began to run to where Odd and Aelita were, not able to hold them off here. "Supersprint!" As he ran, the Blocks began to get small and small in view.

"Ulrich, the group is to the Northwest of where you are," Jeremie said as he then called out, "Krista, Odd, Sissi, there is a duo of Crabs blocking your path, take them out!"

_"Ulrich, the group is to the Northwest of where you are," Jeremie said as he then called out, "Krista, Odd, Sissi, there is a duo of Crabs blocking your path, take them out!"_

"Right Einstein, don't worry about it," Odd said as Krista stopped and took aim.

"Sniper Shot!" She called out as an arrow shot from the bow, hitting it's mark perfectly. She shot another one and it destroyed the other Crab without even trying.

"Holy Sh..." Odd said, eyes widened in surprise. Before he could say anything else, a Hornet shot at him, hitting the ground next to him, "WHOA!" Two more Hornets appeared behind the first one. Odd growled some and began to shoot arrows at them. After destroying two of them, the third one shot him in the arm.

"You have 70 lifepoints Odd, here comes Ulrich. Unfortunatly, Tarantula's are coming as well!" Jeremie called out, hitting the keyboard frustratedly. As Jeremie said it, Ulrich began to grow bigger before jumping onto a rock and bringing his blade down at a diving Hornet, causing it to explode. As he landed on the ground, a laser caught him in the chest, devirtualizing him.

"ULRICH?" Sissi called out as she ducked undera shot quickly.

"It is ok, he is in the factory now, take out the Tarantulas!" Jeremie told her quickly.

"Right... I hope," Sissi replied before pulling out the two knives. Her training in the martial arts as well showed how to use them without problem. "How do you destroy these things again?"

"Hit the symbol on them!" Odd yelled as he rolled to the side, sending two arrows into a Tarantula's symbol, destroying it. Krista turned around and held her bow sideways, hitting a Tarantula, tossing it back to infront of Sissi. Sissi spun around and brought her knives around quickly, the tips of the blades appearing from the top of the Tarantula's head a second before the Tarantula exploded.

"Nice one..." Aelita said shyly before seeing it was clear and began to head to the tower. When they reached it, Aelita entered it slowly and went to the second level.

AELITA...CODE...LYOKO

A beeping began happen as Aelita looked at multiple screens appearing.

"JEREMIE! Something is wrong with the computers!" Aelita screamed out.

"It is something to do with this tower!" Jeremie called back, beginning to type furiously. Ulrich appeared in the elevator and Jeremie snapped to him, "Help Yumi and Shinrai, Shinrai just called and said they are back at the bridge after doing something called 'batting clean up',"

"Uhh Jer, we might have a problem..." Krista called out. the 3 were standing outside of the tower, but they wern't alone. A form of Ulrich, Yumi, and Shinrai was standing infront of them, all three of the forms had a strange red aura emmitting from them.

"They are not friends, hold them off and destroy them! It is XANA!" Jeremie called back as he began to scan the tower.

"Ulrich, thank god, we need some help here," Shinrai said as he used his spearblade to block a laser blast by one of the Crabs. Yumi sat behind large post, trying to catch her breath as Shinrai fended off from the Crabs, destroying them when they got too close.

"How are you..." Ulrich began but Yumi called him over to her.

"Focus on your character template and you should change your form," She told him before standing up again and tossing her fans, destroying one, but grazing another. Ulrich nodded and moved behind the post as he began to focus intently on his character. As he did, a strong green light surrounded his body, engulfing him in the light. Shinrai ran forward under a Crab, stabbing upwards through it before it could attack. Panting, he returned back to where Yumi and the now transformed Ulrich stood.

Ulrich's normal green headband was gone, but now was replaced with a dark red headband. Shinrai laughed and clapped Ulrich on the shoulder.

"Well, lets take them out!" Ulrich yelled before supersprinting at one of the Crabs. He used one more step and used a Draw slash technique to shut down a crab.

**(A/N: Draw Techniques are when you unsheathe a sword and attack in one fluid motion, I have used them once or twice.)**

"Where are they materializing from!" Yumi asked as she threw her fan at a Tarantula, using her other to block a shot from a Cockroach.

"I don't know, but there isn't enough time to ask Jeremie!" Shinrai replied as Yumi jumped into the air. Shinrai spun his spear low to the ground, in a circle. The spearblade hit the Cockroaches beginning to surround Yumi and caused small explosions to happen. "There, thats one!"

"You still owe me one more!" Yumi called back as she did a frontflip through a ring of fire emitted from a Block. _'Former Block,' _Thought Yumi as her fan hit the block with pure accuracy. Ulrich jumped backwards, his blade blocking one of the shots from the slowly advancing creatures.

**(I am sorry for the last chapter being short, I hope this makes up for it, please review, please please please review, the people who review on this chapter will get props and be mentioned in my stories.)**


	14. The Final Hour, Awakening

Chapter 14: The Final Hour, Awakening.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

_**Props to:**_

_**almostinsane**_

_**Ryuuko777**_

_**YELLOWCARDFMAFANS**_

_**Neo Aguni**_

**Rycr**

**DemonDaughter**

_AELITA...CODE...LYOKO_

_A beeping began happen as Aelita looked at multiple screens appearing._

_"JEREMIE! Something is wrong with the computers!" Aelita screamed out._

_"It is something to do with this tower!" Jeremie called back, beginning to type furiously. Ulrich appeared in the elevator and Jeremie snapped to him, "Help Yumi and Shinrai, Shinrai just called and said they are back at the bridge after doing something called 'batting clean up',"_

_"Uhh Jer, we might have a problem..." Krista called out. the 3 were standing outside of the tower, but they wern't alone. A form of Ulrich, Yumi, and Shinrai was standing infront of them, all three of the forms had a strange red aura emmitting from them._

_"They are not friends, hold them off and destroy them! It is XANA!" Jeremie called back as he began to scan the tower._

**(These are not the possessed versions, these are clone type things)**

"Um.. Right...I'll take Shinrai... Sissi takes Yumi, Krista takes Ulrich?" Odd told them, not wanting them to fight this at all, but knowing they had to. He stepped infront of Shinrai and held out his arms, calling out, "Reload me Jeremie,"

"Right..."Jeremie replied, a few keystrokes were heard and his voice came back, "There, done,"

Sissi shivered as she looked to the XANA/Yumi and heldher knives to her side before sliding into her stance. She breathed deeply an growled as she brought her knife up, blocking the fan flying at her. She stabbed at XYumi wit hthe other knife, but was cut short by the second fan that stopped the knife in it's tracks. She spun around, her heel hitting XYumi in the head, knocking her backwards.

"Hey this is pretty easy!" Sissi called out before running to XYumi, attempting to stab the knocked down XANA clone. Her attempt was met with a foot that knocked Sissi back against the tower. "Ok, never mind..." She winced a bit and looked to the XANA/Yumi with amusement that Odd usualy has on his face.

Krista dived behind a tower cord as XANA/Ulrich's sword sliced where she was a moment before. She drew back on her bow and shot up, only for the arrow to be blocked by XUlrich. She jumped back and drew her bow sideways, two arrows appearing on the bow. She shot at him, one of the arrow's being blocked, but the other hitting it's target. The arrow hit his leg and caused XUlrichto back up as Krista began to run behind the tower, the XUlrich following.

Odd was almost having the time of his life. Every time XANA/Shinrai tried to slice him or stab him, Odd wasn't there anymore. He spun around and shot arrows at various places, most of them being blocked, but a sew hitting it's mark.

"Uhh Jeremie... How much life do these things have?" Odd asked as he shot at XShinrai again. Clicking was heard as he slowly cursed himself. He rolled to the side, calling out again, "I need arrows as well,"

"One second..." Jeremie began as he put the code to reload the arrows in, "There, your back at full arrows, and the Shinrai doppleganger has about 50 lifepoints left. The Ulrich doppleganger has 20 left. The Yumi doppleganger has 100 lifepoints though, at least until Sissi gets used to Lyoko,"

"You know what Jeremie, shut it!" Sissi called back as she ducked and then rolled backwards to dodge a fan. The XYumi began to advance slowly on Sissi. Sissi looked to the doppleganger with pure anger was another fan came her way. She brought her knife down and stabbed the fan harmlessly to the ground, doing the same to the second fan being that was thrown. She began to dash at XYumi quickly, knives at her side. She had been stopped dead in her tracks as the XYumi brought her hands up to her temples, using her telekinetic powers to stop Sissi and lift her from the ground.

"What the..." Sissi yelled out as she struggled against the invisible force holding her. An idea began to form in her head as she gripped her knives tightly. She tossed the knife hard with her right arm, the knife hitting the XANA/Yumi in the chest. XYumi began to shake and twist before it devirtualized, causing Sissi to fall to the ground. She picked up her knife and shivered some before turning to face where Odd was fighting.

Odd turned quickly and kicked the spear from XShinrai's hand and shot him in the stomach, taking care of the XANA clone. Krista, on the other hand, was having problems taking out the XUlrich clone. She cried out as she ducked under a furious slash. She saw her opening and growled once before pulling far on her bow, the arrow appearing and shooting straight through XUlrich, causing him to dissapear.

"That... was easy." Odd said with a grin as he walked to meet Sissi and Krista. "Jeremie, how are you and Aelita doing with that problem?"

"We fixed it, but when we deactivate the tower, the creatures that have been materialized will explode like in Lyoko if they are shut down. Shinrai, Yumi, and Ulrich still have to shut them down though," Jeremie replied as he began to type in the code quickly.

**AELITA...CODE...LYOKO**

The beeping stopped abruptly as the screens went blank.

"Jeremie, start the deactivation codes, and please materialize me..." Aelita said, shaking in the quietness of the tower.

"Righto, Aelita,"

"They're heading for the school!" Ulrich told Jeremie as he picked up the phone.

"Take them out and return here, the tower is deactivated, but we cannot shut down the super computer until the Crabs are gone," Jeremie told him and then hung up the phone.

"Damn," Shinrai said as he looked to Yumi and Ulrich with a grin on his face," Last round up?"

"I guess, lets go!" Ulrich yelled as he began to supersprint to the school, Shinrai and Yumi following behind. As they reached the school, Yumi saw three Crabs bashing against the thick steel gates of the school, with Millie and Tamya holding a video camera, shooting the footage.

"Damn it, get away from there you two!" Shinrai said as he spun around, using his spear to knock the Crab over onto the ground. He looked to Ulrich, who nodded once and grabbed Millie and her friend and took her inside the school and was back out in a matter of seconds. When he came back, he saw a news helicopter flying above it, the camera catching the action that was unfolding.

"WHAT THE HELL. THAT IS YUMI!" Yumi's father yelled out, standing up quickly and grabbing his jacket within a few seconds before leaving the house. Yumi's mother following right behind him, leaving Hiroki alone.

"This is easy!" Yumi called out as she jumped off of Shinrai's spear and threw her fans, each hitting a Crab. Ulrich rolled under the crab quickly, using his sword to slice the Crab in half, causing it to explode into harmless shrapnel after a second. Shinrai spun around, low to the ground as he looked for any more opponents to destroy.

"I think that is all of them!" Shinrai called out before turning back to where Ulrich stood, Yumi was on the ground beside him, crying and moaning out in pain, " Good god, what happened!"

"Something.. Something shot her...I can't see where it is!" Ulrich called back as Shinrai ran by Ulrich's and Yumi's side. Shinrai began to look around the gate quickly, trying to find the thing that shot her. He saw the wound from her side and sighed, " It has hit something vital, Ulrich," He looked up just to see two laser shots graze his head as he looked to where the shots were coming from.

"SNIPER ARROW!" A female voice called out, and within a second, an explosion was seen on the top of the dormatory building as Shinrai and Ulrich whipped their head around to see Krista, Odd, Sissi, Aelita, and Jeremie running down the side walk. A small realization flickered as Krista and Shinrai's eyes met motioned her to come over.

"Krista, place your hand on her side!" He told her as he gripped Yumi's side softly, ignoring the two adults running to them. "Kris, concentrate and visualize the wound mending and healing, we don't have much time, so we need to do it now!" Krista nodded quickly and grabbed the wound and began to focus deeply on what her brother had told her.

"What is happening to our daughter?" Yumi's father screamed out as they tried to push their way past Odd and Sissi, which was very hard. Yumi began to glow in a strange blue light as the parents looked at Shinrai's and Krista's faces straining with intense concentration. The light grew brighters as Shinrai saw the wound beginning to close and mending, leaving not even a mark that she was ever hit there. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked to the brother and sister and saw them holding her side.

"Let...Let go, your grips are hard!" Shinrai heard her say before they both let go of her, both of them collapsing on the ground, sweat pouring down their faces. Yumi's parents looked to their daughter with wide eyes, they had seen her on the ground, with a wound that was fatal, now she was sitting up, no wound on her body at all.

"Yumi!" Ulrich called out, wrapping his arms around her tightly as Yumi's parents did the same, holding her close and tightly.

"Mission acomplished," Odd said with a small grin, his eyes were wide with the surprise about what had happened a few seconds ago. He gripped his chest and exhaled before picking up the now sleeping Krista, looking to Shinrai, "Is she going to be ok?"

"I guess, but we have alot of explaining to do it seems," Shinrai said with a weak laugh.

The eight had to explain what had went on for the past years. Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremie explaining mostly what happened. After explaining the situations, the officers in charge sent them away, telling them that they would take care of the issue. After being released from the Police Office, they all headed to the factory.

"Aelita, Jeremie... You two turn it off," Sissi said as she wrapped an arm around Shinrai.

"With pleasure.." Aelita said quickly and grabbed the handle with Jeremie, both of them pulling it down and turning off Lyoko for good.

**(Don't worry, there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters, and at least one of them has action in it, it will explain more on what happened. Please read and Review, good or bad, I don't care, just don't flame me. Props to people who review.)**


	15. Planning and Camping

Chapter 15: Planning and Camping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

_**Props to:**_

_**almostinsane**_

_**Ryuuko777**_

_**YELLOWCARDFMAFANS**_

_**Neo Aguni**_

**Rycr**

**DemonDaughter**

_"Aelita, Jeremie... You two turn it off," Sissi said as she wrapped an arm around Shinrai._

_"With pleasure.." Aelita said quickly and grabbed the handle with Jeremie, both of them pulling it down and turning off Lyoko for good._

Shinrai opened his eyes quickly, they had all been sitting in Jeremie's and Shinrai's room, watching the news on Jeremie's high tech computer. Sissi nudged him again and pointed some, the two had been on the bed, leaning up against the adjacent dresser/cabinet. Shinrai looked around and saw Aelita and Jeremie sitting closely together, watching it. Odd and Krista had been up against Shinrai's bed, last time he saw them, but now they were gone, almost missing. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on the bed next to Aelita and Jeremie, everybody was comfortable...At least they were until they saw the news report.

"As captured by junior reporters, Millie and Tamya, shows three students fighting the creatures that had attacked only the week before. As seen in this video, five more students are coming to help them. The names of the students are..." Shinrai stopped looking to the T.V and looked to his friends, mouth open in shock.

"Oh son of a..." Odd called out, forgetting that his head was under a drawer. He sat up quickly, only to be knocked back down to the ground by the wooden drawer. Wen he regained enough sense to move out from under it, he sat up and looked to everyone, "How did they?" Shinrai chuckled once before looking upwards.

"Millie, we should have taken the camera's away from those two girls..." Shinrai said, chuckling and shrugging dismissivly," Oh well, what can we do about it?" A groan from Jeremie and Ulrich caused Shinrai to look to the two.

"We can't do anything, but now the press is going to ask how," Jeremie told them, groaning again as he hit his head against his cabinet. He sighed some as he reached the mouse and closed the window with the news on it. "So now what? XANA is history, Aelita is safe, and we are going to have press flooding the halls of Kadic within a day of this news report,"

"I have an idea, since we won't find our test grades for another few days, and classes are over. How about we go camping for a day or two?" Shinrai asked looked once to Ulrich and then to Odd, each giving a small nod. Aelita looked very confused at this, but she smiled instinctivly when everyone began to nod in agreement.

"I'll have to ask my father, and Sissi has to as well," Yumi said with a small giggle as Ulrich hugged her. After a small explaination on what camping was, Aelita began to nod quickly.

"Camping sounds like fun!" She exclaimed, bringing a small laugh out of everyone. Ulrich looked to Yumi and then to Sissi.

"We can leave tonight...If Sissi and you can get permission to leave. Speaking of which, is it ok if I walk you home?" Ulrich asked softly.

"It's always ok, you know that, Ulrich," Yumi said, giggling again.

"Hmm, mind if Jeremie, Shinrai, and I follow? We need to get some camping supplies," Odd told her as he helped Krista up lightly.

"I..I guess," Yumi said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Sissi kissed Shinrai softly and whispered something is his ear before leaving the room to head to her father's office. Yumi shook her head once as Krista pulled a reluctant Aelita away from Jeremie and took her to their room, leaving Yumi with the four boys, still eyeing them suspiciously.

Yumi unlocked the door slowly and opened it, calling out to her parents.

"Mom, Dad?" She called out. Within a second, Yumi's parents were in the main hallway.

"Yes Yumi, is everything alright?" Her mother asked softly. Ever since the day that they had seen Yumi fight the Crabs, and get wounded, they had looked to Yumi's friends with awe and fright. Although, after Yumi and her friends explained everything to them, they had an understanding.

"Everything is alright, Shinrai had an idea on for us," Yumi indicated Shinrai and everybody, meaning Aelita, Sissi, and Krista as well,"Shinrai had an idea for us to go camping. Ulrich said I had to have permission from you to go, though,"

"Ulrich said that? Well... Yes you can go," Yumi's father said, flustered. Yumi's mother had already said yes silently, and now with her father's approval, that closed the deal. Yumi smiled and hugged her father before running upstairs to pack items, when Yumi was upstairs, her father looked to Ulrich," You will take care of her...Won't you?"

"Of course... Mr.Ishiyama, I have something I need to speak to you about.. Is it alright if I talk to you?" Ulrich asked as Shinrai pulled Odd away and began to look at him sternly.

"Oh...Of course, come in..." Mr. Ishiyama said, backing up to allow Ulrich to enter...

"Are you sure of this, Odd?" Shinrai asked him, his eyes staring intently at Odd now.

"Of course... I wanted to ask you first though..." Odd replied.

"Ok then... Tell me,"

"Ok, thanks daddy," Sissi said as she hung up the phone and looked to everyone. They looked at Jim, who had finished putting the last bag in, "Thank you again Jim,"

"No problem, I don't want the school overrun with news reporters and press, Millie and Tamiya have done enough of that," Jim replied before opening the large van up for them to get in, "There is a place by the shore cliffs that is a nice spot for a we...campout,"

"Thanks Jim," Ulrich said, hitting Jim with his elbow fast enough that no one would see. Jim grunted as everyone shut the doors, they were then off.

"Are we there yet?" Odd said before they even left the school grounds, which got a easily visible elbow from Krista, and a laugh from everyone.

"Well here we are," Jim called out to everyone, they had been in the car for about thirty minutes, which thankfully caused Odd to fall asleep. When they stopped, Shinrai and Ulrich began to pull the begs out from the van and all the camping gear.

"Ugh what?" Odd asked, sitting up too quickly, almost knocking Krista over. After a hurried apoligy, he got out and began to help unpack, "Where's Jeremie, he should be helping,"

"Well um..." Aelita began blushing as she pointed right next to her. Jeremie was sleeping, even heavier than Odd was, but a gentle shake from Aelita woke him up quickly.

"Huh...XANA?" Jeremie asked as he got up groggily.

"No...Camping, help unpack," Krista said, holding a bag up for Jeremie to see. He groaned and looked down again, embarressed on what he just said. Aelita smiled some and kissed his cheek before getting out of the van and grabbing a few bags, Sissi and Jeremie following. It only took a few minutes to unpack everying, and when they did, they followed Jim up an easy trail to a campsite, close to the shore cliffs. They all waved goodbye to Jim and Ulrich followed him back to his car.

"Ulrich... Did you get permission?" Jim asked as they reached the van.

"Yes...Although it was a quite a heated arguement," Ulrich replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'll be back in two days, but I am going to call to make sure you are alright, Mr. Delmas's orders,"

"Thats ok, thanks Jim," Ulrich told him before heading back to the campsite. When he reached it, there was already two of the four tents all assembled and errected. Jeremie stood by them proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"You did this Jeremie?" Ulrich asked as he began to help put up the other two tents.

"Yep, just simple instructions and geometry. You see, you do..." Jeremie began but was cut off by Ulrich's hand.

"No need to explain it Jeremie, I wouldn't get it anyway," Ulrich told him, shaking his head.

"That's because you pay a bit more attention in class than Odd does,"

"Hey, I resent that!" Odd's voice came from inside one of the tents, causing Shinrai to shake his head.

"I bet you ten to one he is ready to sleep," Shinrai said with a grin. He shrugged once and helped Ulrich connect the 'sticks' to each other, and within a few minutes, the third and fourth tent were errected. Shinrai grabbed the food and looked to the large metal box and sighed some, knowing that there wen't any bears around here, _'Rules are rules, no matter how bad they are,' _thought Ulrich.

"Come on, we have something to show you girls," Odd called out. They were on a wide but easy trail leading up to the shore cliffs. Yumi continued to look at Ulrich suspiciously, as if the boys had planned something for a while. Never the less, she followed Sissi, Aelita, and Krista up the trail. As the trees became fewer, the cliffs could be seen. Shinrai, Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich were waiting for them, each looking very nervous about something.

"Jeremie... Whats wrong?" Aelita asked when the four girls reached them.

"Uh.. N..Nothing... Can I talk with you over there?" Jeremie asked, pointing to his left. Aelita nodded slowly and took his hand as they walked down the path. She looked behind her to see Ulrich and Yumi alone now, Odd, Krista, Sissi, and Shinrai nowhere to be seen.

"Jeremie, whats going on?" Aelita asked as they stopped. Jeremie looked down and reached into his pocket, shaking some and then he kneeled down and looked up to her.

"A..Aelita, ever since you contacted me, I've loved you. I love you more than the sky, the sun, the Earth itself. Ae..Aelita...My life, my love, my reason for living. Will you marry me?" Jeremie asked, his eyes wide, looking to the woman he loved more than anything.

"Je..Jere...Jeremie! I..I..I will!" Aelita exclaimed, tears streamingdown her cheeks as she jumped into Jeremie's arms, staying close to him. She looked to him and kissed him passonatly, pushing all her love into the kiss, "I love you Jeremie,"

"I love you too my princess,"

"Sissi...I've known you all year... I have something to ask you," Shinrai said, the breeze catching both of them, their hair flying some as he looked to her.

"Yes Shinrai?" Sissi replied nervously, a shriek of Aelita's giving her a small idea on what was happening.

"Elisabeth Delmas..." Shinrai began, falling onto one knee as he softly grabbed her hand, "Will you do me the honor of taking someone like me into marriage?"

"Shinrai...Well...Yes!" Sissi said, giggling some and looking down to him happily, "and for the last time... Call me Sissi," She told him with a small laugh as she felt the engagement band on her finger.

"Krista... I.." Odd began, but Krista stopped and smiled some before kissing him deeply.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked with her own question, her arms wrapping around him, "You havn't been good at keeping stuff from me, you were hiding from me all day after we left the van,"

"R..Really? So you will marry me?"

"What do you think?" She told him before smiling and kissing him again, "Of course...If you stood up to my brother to tell him, that is courage,"

"Imagine what Ulrich had to go through,"

Ulrich gazed at Yumi slowly before reaching into his pocket. Yumi gasped once and grabbed his arm softly.

"If..If that is what I think it is, you..you have to ask my father for..."

"Permission? I asked him this morning after Jeremie, Shinrai, Odd, and you left for camping supplies. That was why your dad asked me to stay,"

"W..What did he say?"

"He said...yes," Ulrich pulled a small box from his pocket and moved onto one knee.

"Yumi Ishiyama, I fell in love when I met you... I treasure the day when I finally got the courage to ask you and your father if I would be allowed to date you. Wh..What I am trying to say is... Yumi Ishiyama, will you... ahem... Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box, exposing a ring with dark, almost black gems adorned onto it.

"Oh my.. Ulrich... I will, I WILL" She shrieked out and kissed him deeply, feeling his arms wrap around her as she was kissing him.

"Did...I..I knew it," Yumi said as they all reunited at the campsite, seeing the rings on the other three girls. She looked to Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Shinrai and laughed a bit, "I thought something was up, now I know,"

"I..I can't believe it..." Sissi said, gripping whatever she could for balance, still in shock.

"Neither can I," Aelita said, clutching onto Jeremie tightly.

"Heh, well... Can we get some sleep? All this exciting is tiring," Krista said, her hands at her chest as she then grabbed Shinrai and pulled him away.

"Yes Krista?" Shinrai asked when they were away from everyone else.

"I..W..How?" She asked as she looked to her brother.

"Mom and Dad left money to us for engagement and weddings... Almost like a last gift..." He told her.

"But, why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom promised me not to until you were engaged,"

"Damn it, thats not good enough, I'll ask you later," She said, looking at him now before walking back to her fiancee.

**(It isn't a cliffie, but there will be more, please Read and Review, good reviews or bad, If you review, please post a story that your writing and I will put it with my props section for the next chapter.)**


	16. The Breaking Point

Chapter 16: The Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

_**Props to:**_

_**almostinsane**_

_**Rycr**_

**Flipmymood**

**Neo Agumi**

**BassDS**

Aelita Stones-16

Odd Della Robbia-16

Ulrich Stern-16

Jeremie Belpois-16

Yumi Ishiyama-17

Shinrai Flare-17

Krista Flare-16

Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas-16

**(In the story, it has been about a year since everyone has met, and they were 13 and 14 when the series started, through calculations and all that, from the 2 or 3 years in the series. I don't know what the legal marrying age is in France, but it is 16 in most parts of America.)**

**(A/N: I have been running this through my mind, it shall either be 2-4 more chapters. THis chapter is not the wedding chapter, that should be next., and I am already thinking of two sequels to follow this, and a Songfic for this. I had originally intended this to be about 17 or 18 chapters, but now I am not so sure, curses of writing, will most likely be longer smirk)**

"Attention please... I have three announcements to make," Principal Delmas's voice rang throughout the PA system, "First off, I am pleased to announce that the six students who have taken the advanced testing have all passed!"

They had been sitting in class, which was just mostly free time for the next month or two. Yumi looked to Shinrai, who was chuckling to himself. Shinrai looked to Yumi and then began to laugh out loud when he heard cheering from the other room. Everybody quieted down as Mr. Delmas's voice rang out again.

"Second, in light of the testing, we issued the six another test, along with three more students. I am also pleased to announce that **all **nine students have passed the test to graduate early! These students are...Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois, Shinrai Flare, Krista Flare, and Herb..." The last name was cut off as the PA system suddenly went offline.

"Testing... Oh wait, that's right..." Yumi said, confused for a second until what had happened a few days before entered her mind again.

"Um... This is kind of embarressing to ask..." Principal Delmas said as he walked up to the eight the day after they came back from the camping trip.

"Yes Daddy?" Sissi asked, arm draped around Shinrai happily.

"Well, we have been getting questions from other schools and even the French goverment about what has happened this past week and a half. Frankly it has been becoming a problem... I was wondering if you all would have any objections to graduating early?" Principal Delmas asked, looking down to the ground. Ulrich looked to the other seven, eyes widening in disbelief, trying to comprehend what the principal had said, but Mr. Delmas spoke again.

"I will have to talk to you at a later time Elisabeth, but I am letting you take the test," He told his daughter. She gasped out and nodded once, not even needing to think about it, she knew what everyone else was to choose. "We will be giving you all scholarships to any college you wish, if you choose to go to one," They all looked to each other and nodded quickly, then Ulrich turned to face Mr. Delmas and smiled some.

"Yes sire, we would like to graduate early..." Ulrich told him, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Ahem.. Sorry about that interruption, the microphone turned off," Mr. Delmas said, a touch of embarressment in his voice, "As I was saying, these nine students will now be graduating early, in two months time," He paused to allow cheering and laughing through out the school. Shinrai began to chuckle again as he leaned over to Yumi.

"This is going to be fun.. I bet Odd and them are being treated as kings or something," He whispered to her, audable only to her. Yumi nodded once and smirked some before leaning back in her chair, seeing hte class quiet down for the third and final announcement. _"Oh god, I hope he doesn...Sissi **is **his daughter,' _Yumi thought as the voice on the intercom rang out again.

"I am please to announce the third announcement. Eight of our students will be married before the rest of the school year is up..." Yumi blushed some as she always had her ring on, never taking it off. The students began looking to Shinrai and Yumi questioningly, " The students who will be joined in marriage are: Odd Della Robbia and Krista Flare," Cheers and gasps rang throughout both rooms.

"Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones," There was even more cheering, but less gasps.

"Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern," Everybody in Yumi's and Shinrai's class looked to her now, as if asking if it was true. She nodded once and went back to listening.

"The last couple is Shinrai Flare, and my daughter, Elisabeth Delmas," With that he heard two people yelling in the room next to theirs, he could pick out the two voices. One being Herb's yell of either disgust or disbelief. The other voice was from Sissi, yelling that her name was Sissi, not Elisabeth.

"May your lives bloom with happiness and florish with love and pride," Was the last of what Principal Delmas said before the intercom went silent. It was silent in the rooms for a second or two before everyone began to cheering, the people in Yumi's and Shinrai's class moving to the back of the room to congratulate them. Shinrai sighed and looked to Yumi. They both nodded, listening to all the applause of approval, but not really paying attention to it.

"Odd...and Krista?" The girls were whispering as they heard the announcement, they looked behind them to see a blushing Krista.

"Nevermind that, but Ulrich and Yumi?" Another girl whispered, just loud enough for the six to hear them. Ulrich laughed lightly some and looked to Aelita and Jeremie.

"Takes them a bit to get used to it huh?" Jeremie told him.

"I guess, but they need to get used to change," Jeremie replied, listening to the girls.

"I knew about Belpois and Stones," The other girl conversed.

"What about that Shinrai person, he has only been here a year, and he was stupid enough to date Sis..." The fourth girl began to say but was stopped by a fuming Krista that was holding back Sissi.

"I would watch out if I were you... Sissi is getting married to my brother, if you insult any one of us, I'll hurt you," Krista hissed, her hands clenched. She pulled Sissi back slowly and looked to Ulrich, "I am glad about graduating early,"

"So am I... I think we all are..." Ulrich replied as Sissi sat down beside him. Nickolas**(most likely wrong spelling, but there are many ways to spell it.)** came to the table and looked to Sissi before smiling some.

"Congratulations Sissi..." He said, holding out his hand. She shook it and smiled to him.

"Thanks bud... I appreciate it.." She said for a second, seeing Herb sneak out of the class room. She shrugged and smiled to her friend, talking with all of them, them pulling Nickolas into the conversation as well. It had seemed that most of the students had forgotten about the incident that had happened. The bell rang and Ulrich and Odd sighed at the same time, relieved that class was over. She looked over to Ulrich and smiled a bit, "Tell Shinrai I'll meet you all later, I have to go talk to daddy privately,"

"Alright, we'll meet you later," Ulrich said, nodding his head once. She left the room quickly with Ulrich and everyone, but before Shinrai could greet her, she had ran down the hallways to meet her father.

"Where did..." Shinrai began, looking to Ulrich.

"She'll meet up with you later..." Ulrich replied, smirking some before kissing Yumi deeply. Shinrai grumbled some and leaned up against a wall, looking at the six,

" Soo... what now?" Shinrai said, closing his eyes.

"I don't know, Yumi, Aelita, and Krista want to pick out stuff for the wedding, such as dresses for all of them, I think that is when Sissi is meeting them," Ulrich said, smirking again, seeing Odd look to the ground quickly. Jeremie smiled and kissed his fiancee happily.

"Hm... Sounds fun," Shinrai said, turning to head to the dormatories.

"Right, we'll see you and Sissi later," Odd almost yelled out.

"What are you talking about Odd, we don't go with the girls this time, it is a tradition!" Shinrai called back, laughing some. Odd began to think until Jeremie and Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"Come on Odd, I guess we go with Shinrai," Jeremie said, running to catch up to Shinrai.

"Where is Sissi?" Aelita asked, waiting at the shop with the other three.

"I don't know, we've waited an hour... Do you think something could have happened?" Krista replied.

"XANA is gone, who or what would want to do with us now?" Yumi told the three.

"I don't know..." Krista said again, looking a bit frightened and annoyed.

Shinrai reached his and Jeremie's dorm room and unlocked the door just as Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd walked up.

"Kinda forgot that bit of information," Odd said sheepishly. Shinrai opened the door and laughed some, at least he did until he noticed a note on the ground. He stopped and picked up the note, the name on it had said '**For Shinrai**'. He opened it slowly and began to read it, his eyes skimming over the paper within seconds. His eyes narrowed and he slammed the note on the desk and grabbed his cellphone, calling Yumi's cell.

"Hello? Yumi? Is Sissi there?" Shinrai asked quickly, almost slurring his questions into one word.

"N..No, why? Whats going on?" Yumi replied just as quickly.

"Damn it, I'm going to kill him...Can you come back to the school?" Shinrai told her.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes," she said before hanging up the phone. He fell against a wall, his eyes closing as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Shinrai..What's wrong?" Odd asked. Shinrai handed him the piece of paper and a soft growl emitted from his lips.

"I don't mean to sound clicheish, but this note is like that," Odd said, and then he proceded to read it aloud.

"Shinrai Flare:

Come to the abandoned warehouse at the docks, don't come in the form you fought those creatures with.

Come, or I kill Sissi,

Herb"

Without warning, Shinrai turned and headed down the dormatory hall and outside of the dormatories, yelling out in anger. He turned and punched the door, denting it some as he pulled the hit at the last second. He looked to the ground as Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Krista came running to him.

"Shinrai, we will get her back, calm yourself..." Krista said to her brother, her hand on his shoulder. He pulled himself away from them, his eyes darkened as he turned and headed back to his dorm room.

"I'm getting ready..." He told them all maliciously.

"What the hell are you DOING Herb!" Sissi screamed out, struggling against the ropes on her.

"I've loved you ever since I've known you, and YOU JUST IGNORED ME... Even when I asked you out!" He yelled back, his face showing tears of rage.

"H..Herb, I never liked you like that.. I love Shinrai, he has my heart," Sissi said wistfully.

"I'll make you love me, I'm going to kill Shinrai..." Herb said slowly and with a grin.

**(A/N: Clicheish I know, but someone obsessed is like that.)**

"Shinrai, your not going alone... He'll kill you," Krista yelled at him as Shinrai began to pull his shoes on.

"Well I can't let my fiancee DIE!" Shinrai responded as he stood up and walked to the door.

"At least use your LYOKO form! If you don't, he'll kill you and Sissi,"

"I can't do that... I can't call the cops either. There is no way that You, Aelita, or Yumi would allow Odd, Jeremie, or Ulrich to go..." Shinrai said, opening the door to head out.

"Who says we won't?" Yumi asked as he opened the door. The five of them stood there, obviously waiting for Shinrai.

"I say... I am not letting you all get killed too," Shinrai said slowly as he looked to his watch.

"Shinrai, quit playing damn hero... Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie want to help..." Krista said softly.

"Yeah, and we are coming even if you say no," Odd told him, Ulrich and Jeremie nodding behind.

"Damn it... Just don't get yourselves seen," Shinrai told the three and began to head out, calling back to his sister," We'll be back soon..."

"If anything, I mean anything, gos wrong, get Sissi out of here, no matter what," Shinrai said, breathing in slowly before exhaling and standing up.

"What are you going to do?" Jeremie asked as he ran the plan through his mind.

"Destroy Herb, what else?" Odd said laughing some. Shinrai nodded once and turned, but felt Ulrich's hand on his shoulder.

"If you get the chance to save Sissi safely, take it," Ulrich told him.

"No doubt, the same with you," Shinrai replied and began to walk down the open path to the warehouse, after a few minutes of walking. Herb stepped from the door of the abandoned warehouse.

"I see you showed up," Herb said as he looked to Shinrai.

"Really? Your glasses gone that bad? I have two questions for you," Shinrai replied.

"Ok then,"

"First, where the hell is my fiancee?"

"She is in the warehouse, most likely crying to the death of you,"

"That isn't decided yet, and as for my next question. How many goons did you hire?"

"About five, as you can tell, I have no problem telling a dead man this,"

"Let me see here, one last time," Shinrai said solomnly.

"A last request?"

"Something like that," Shinrai told him, Herb nodded and walked inside, Shinrai following. He ran to Sissi as soon as he saw her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply and passonatly.

"Shinrai, why.." Sissi began, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I'll be ok, Einstien, Catman, and Samurai are here," He whispered without moving his lips, so it looked like he was still kissing her.

"THere, that was your last request. Now I have to hurt ya badly, you big baby," Herb said, with that, three men came from around Shinrai and two of them grabbed his arms, holding him in place.

The third began to punch Shinrai in the stomach.. hard.

"See Sissi, these are for slapping me!" Herb called to her as another punch hit Shinrai.

"And this is for hitting him!" Odd yelled as he ran up behind one of the large men holding Shinrai and kicked him behind the knee cap, causing the man to let go of Shinrai and bring the large man to his knees. Odd spun around and sent a kick to the nerves in the back of the neck. Shinrai smirked and looked to Odd before seeing Ulrich and Jeremie running to where they were, "Ah, did you take the gorillas out?"

"Yeah, pretty easy," Ulrich said, smirking some as he tackled the other man, Jeremie sent a flying kick into the stomach of the one who was punching Ulrich. He saw the flash of glasses and saw Herb running out of the warehouse. He turned to Sissi and began to run quickly to where she was.

"Get Herb!" She told him, but he shook his head.

"Look, I am not letting you stay vulnerable like this," He replied before looking to where Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd took out the last two of the large men, Ulrich and Jeremie must had taken down two before that. They all walked back to where Sissi and Shinrai was and smirked happily.

"Lets get back to the school, then we deal with Herb," Shinrai siad, wincing as he grabbed his side.

The small reunion was a happy one as Sissi ran to meet Krista, Yumi, and Aelita.

"The mission went well?" Aelita asked as she hugged Sissi and then Jeremie tightly.

"Yep... A tower deactivated," Jeremie replied, smirking now as Sissi stood now by Shinrai.

"Thank you al..." Sissi began, but was cut off by a small and crazy laugh. They all turned to face Herb, who was walking up, shaking uncontrollably.

"Your mine Sissi! All mine!" Herb yelled out as he headed at them. Shinrai growled once more and stepped forward, his fist connecting with Herb's face.

"Get back Herb... I don't want to hurt you this time..." Shinrai said, images of the last time he fought somebody, he had killed them.

"I DO WANT TO HURT YOU THOUGH!" Herb screamed out, but stopped as 7 different colored lights began to brighten the area around them. When the lights subsided, only Herb and Shinrai stood there, at least in normal clothes. the other seven were in their Lyoko forms.

"Herb... Back off," SHinrai said before a blue light engulfed him. When the light dimmed, Shinrai stood, leaning on his spear. He stepped forward and grabbed the small knife in Herb's hand and disarmed him, "This is all a bad dream, go back to your dorm room and sleep. Be glad it isn't a real nightmare, considering you kidnapped my fiancee,"

Herb gasped and backed up quickly before running to the dormatory building. A small shimmering took place and the eight now stood there, back in their normal clothes, just as Principal Delmas and Jim were running out.

"What happened, we just saw Herb run into the dormatory building, screaming about that you had a spear, Shinrai" Jim said, looking to Shinrai suspiciously.

"I didn't have anything, we were just here to take Yumi to the dorm room, her parents let her stay over," Krista lied quickly. Sissi looked to Shinrai slowly, tears in her eyes as a convinced Principal Delmas and Jim left.

"Shinrai? T..Thank you again," Sissi said, jumping into his open arms. He smiled and then winced, one hand holding his side and one arm wrapped around her.

"No problem, I would always help you," Shinrai replied, "Those guys packed a punch though, my side won't be the same for another week,"

"Get over it, you big baby," Odd said, jumping out of the way of a playful kick by Krista as they all headed to the dormatory building.

**(OK OK OK, I have gotten enough pms about the wedding, The next chapter should have the wedding, and anything before it, PLEASE REVIEW! PROPS TO WHOEVER REVIEWS, PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAME OF THE STORY YOUR WRITING AND I WILL POST IT!)**


	17. The night between and a Wedding

Chapter 17: The night between and a Wedding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

_**Props to:**_

_**almostinsane**_

_**Rycr**_

**Flipmymood-**Secrets (Please read!)

**Neo Agumi**

**BassDS

* * *

**

Aelita Stones-16

Odd Della Robbia-16

Ulrich Stern-16

Jeremie Belpois-16

Yumi Ishiyama-17

Shinrai Flare-17

Krista Flare-16

Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas-16

**(In the story, it has been about a year since everyone has met, and they were 13 and 14 when the series started, through calculations and all that, from the 2 or 3 years in the series. I don't know what the legal marrying age is in France, but it is 16 in most parts of America.)**

**(I AM SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION WITH POSTS, there were some dividers I used that for some reason never showed up)**

**(BTW.. This is a very very very long long chapter.)**

**

* * *

**

"Sissi...What's bothering you?" Shinrai asked as they sat down against the giant tree. The stars were bright in the sky, so Shinrai and Sissi had decided to sit outside to talk.

"Nothing... It's nothing at all," Sissi replied quickly, gripping his hand tightly.

"Sissi...Yumi called me, she said something was going on, and I can see the pain in your eyes,"

"I'm just...I'm," She stopped after the three words and looked down to the dirt.

"Sissi..My love, please tell me," Shinrai almost pleaded. She looked to him, confused, as he never heard that tone in Shinrai's voice.

"I..I was scared, like the time with those men... Now it was someone who I had called friend..." She told him tearfully. She grabbed his hand tightly and whimpered once. He wrapped his arms around her protectivly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing will ever hurt you...I swear on my life," He said, holding her lightly and close. She smiled once and looked into his soft aquamarine eyes.

"That sounds very Middle Ages," She said with a light giggle,"I like it,"

"You do?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Well, my lady, I vow with my heart, honor, and soul that I'll always protect thee" He said, lasping some into mideval speak. She giggled again and stayed close to him.

"Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Well, besides fighting XANA, being with you and the group, I had a class on the study of the Middle Ages," He told her with a small grin.

"Really?"

"Yep, and I will keep my vow," He told her before kissing her again.

* * *

"That is so beautiful," Aelita said softly as she looked from the window down to where Shinrai and Sissi sat. She looked to Jeremie and hugged him close. 

"Not as beautiful as my lovely princess," Jeremie commented playfully, his fingers running slowly through her soft, beautiful, pink hair. She looked up to him, smiling some before his lips met hers, pulling her into a loving kiss.

"Oh Jeremie!" She gasped out, tears of happiness in her eyes, "Soon, I am going to be with the man I love,"

"Aelita, I just don't deserve you," Jeremie told her, his arms holding her close and tight.

"Jeremie, you are the one who saved me from Lyoko, if anything I don't deserve you, She replied with a giggle, but then gasped as a pillow was thrown from the bed. Odd looked to the two before leaning back and listening to music with Krista. Jeremie laughed lightly and then turned back to face Aelita.

**

* * *

**

"Ulrich...The sun is coming out soon.." Yumi said softly, they were sitting up on the dormatory roof, staring at the stars intently, while they talked about how life will be with each other.

"We should get going back to the rooms..."Ulrich said slowly before standing up, gently pulling Yumi by his said, he opened his mouth to say something, but Yumi's lips against his silenced him. He stared into her beautiful eyes as his hands slowly ran through her raven black hair. As they broke the kiss, Ulrich grabbed a small rock from the roof and tossed it, hitting the tree that Shinrai and Sissi were at, unfortunatly, the rock bounced off and hit Shinrai in the side of the head.

"OW! Son of a!.."Ulrich heard Shinrai begin but stop. Ulrich laughed some and opened the door for Yumi, smiling some as they began heading to the dorm. Ulrich smirked some more and opened the door to his dorm room, where most likely Odd and Krista were. As they entered, they saw Aelita and Jeremie dancing slowly in the center of the room, soft music playing in the background. When Aelita saw Yumi and Ulrich, she stopped dancing and blushed a bit.

"A..Aelita was helping me learn how to dance," Jeremie said, his face as pink as Aelita's hair.

"They are really cute at it too," Krista said with a giggle as she pulled off her headphones and looked to them.

"Cute at what?" SHinrai asked as they slowly and silently entered the room, Shinrai rubbing the back of his head, "Oh and Ulrich, What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry... I meant to just hit the tree as a signal," Ulrich said, laughing some as he said it. Shinrai grumbled some and sat down on Odd's bed on the opposite side as Krista and Odd, Sissi falling right onto his lap and into his arms.

"Soon... Two more weeks..." Ulrich said wistfuly.

* * *

"Odd... I do not want to listen to your new music..." Shinrai said as they all sat in the dorm room. It was the night before the wedding and the girls were at the Ishiyama household. They were not to see their fiancee's that day and the morning before the wedding, as was supposed bad luck. 

"I swear to you.. It is good!" Odd pleaded as he reached and placed the disc in the stereo. They had been planning something ever since the wedding plans, something that was to happen at the reception. Jeremie looked to Shinrai and yawned a bit before asking out.

"Who is going to be the one that is giving Krista away.. Since your getting married as well?" Jeremie asked as he leaned up against his chair, typing on his laptop.

"Well.. We had talked about it and we agreed to have Jim do it... Other than you all and the girls, Jim's the only other who really looked out for us," Shinrai told them," Have you given any thought about what you will do after everything?"

"Well, Yumi and I got that music deal after the reporters found that she sings and I play," Ulrich told them.

" Aelita and I will most likely make computer programs... Aelita also wants to take up singing." Jeremie explained.

"Krista sent in a demo tape of some of the stuff I made, I got a call yesterday so After the Honeymoon and the home, I'll be a DJ," Odd said.

"Heh, Sissi's father offered her a vice principal job after this year. I'll finish writing the book I started," Shinrai yawned out, shivering as he pushed play on the stereo. The music of Odd's began to play, and surprisingly... It wasn't bad.

"I hope these lyrics of yours work man," Ulrich said with a small laugh.

* * *

The morning of the wedding brought a unique branch of chaos for everybody. The girls were busy at the wedding area to put on their dresses and clothes, and to talk before the wedding happened. Odd was pacing around the dorm room while Jeremie and Ulrich each sat on a bed. Shinrai sat on a chair, looking at Odd for a second. 

"Odd, calm down man, sit before you wear a hole in the floor," Ulrich told him, smirking some before leaning against the wall silently. After a while, a shaking Jeremie looked to Shinrai.

"Why are you not nervous?" Jeremie asked him, cleaning his glasses some.

"I'm shaking down to these damn shoes!" Shinrai replied, laughing a bit. Odd stopped pacing and stood in thought for a second before looking to the three.

"What wre we getting nervous about?" Odd started, a bit of the thinker now showing up, "We are getting married to the women we love!"

"That's the whole point... We are finaily going to stay with them for good," Shinrai started, smirking some. He stopped when he heard a bang on the door and the voice of Jim coming through it.

"Ok, you have to head over to where the wedding is... You have to be there before everybody else, it's a tradition! That.. and I forgot how to get there!" Jim yelled to him, the last sentence had high levels of embarressment in them.

"Oh man... Fine, one second Jim!" Shinrai called out as she stood up slowl, the circulation running back into his legs, quite painfully. He grabbed the chair, sending a glare to a laughing Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie as Ulrich and Jeremie stood up.

"Well... I guess it is time," Ulrich said before walking outside to the parking lots, Shinrai tossed him the keys and jumped in the passanger side while Jeremie and Odd were fighting over who got it. Odd groaned and sighed, sitting behind Ulrich, while Jeremie sat behind Shinrai. On the way to the area of the wedding, Odd sighed and yawned some.

"Why does it have to be thirty minutes away?" Odd asked some.

"Cause geography is like that," Ulrich retorted, smirking some.

* * *

"Aelita... In about 2 hours.." Krista started, but three giggles stopped her, she looked to her three firends and blushed, "Sorry... Am just giddy," 

"Don't worry... I bet Odd is scared out of his mind.." Yumi said, smiling.

"How so?" Aelita asked.

"It is just how he is," Yumi told him before Sissi burst out giggling. Krista did a playful glare and looked at Aelita.

"Jeremie, Ulrich, and Shinrai will drop dead when they see you three," Krista told them.

"About the same as Odd will drop when he sees you," Aelita retorted quickly.

* * *

"Mr. Ishiyama!" Ulrich called out as he ran to meet his futer father-in-law. 

"Oh.. Ulrich, I was just looking for you," Mr. Ishiyama replied.

"Y.You were?" Ulrich said, backing up once, still a bit frightened by him.

"Yes...I wanted to thank you, Yumi has been flying around the house, as happy as she could be, ever since you were dating her. I see that you are the one to be with her, you have always protected her. She told me about a blizzard once, and how you stayed and helped her," Mr Ishiyama told him.

"I love Yumi with all my heart..." Ulrich told him until a laugh from behind made him turn, to see Hiroki.

"HAH, I KNEW IT" Hiroki yelled out to Ulrich, "I knew you and Yumi loved each other!" Ulrich began smirking, and even blushing some.

"Yep... I love your sister, soo much, I love her this big," Ulrich said, spreading his arms wide, causing Hiroki to run off. He laughed and looked back to Mr Ishiyama, who had told him he had to look for his wife. Ulrich sighed some and walked back to his three friends, seeing Jeremie's parents standing there, his mother shrieking.

"I heard you were getting married, but you didn't tell me who it was with!" Mrs. Belpois told him.

"M.Mom, you know who it is with, the girl that I pointed to in the picture!" Jeremie responded back, a red tint on his face. Shinrai began laughing until his face grew very serious after a moment...

"Shin, whats wrong?" Odd asked as he turned to his friend, as he did, he saw two people moving down the trail to the wedding area. One of them was the blonde haired Nicolas, the second was...Herb. Without missing a beat, Shinrai began to walk to Herb, blocking the path from both him and Nicolas.

"Heya, Shinrai, we were just getting a seat," Nic said before looking to Shinrai's face," Whats wrong, you should be happy..."

"Not to be mean... Herb is my problem..." Shinrai told him quickly, not taking his eyes off of Herb.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Herb tell you that he kidnapped Sissi?" Shinrai asked.." I didn't mind him trying to kill me, but he had threatened to kill my future wife..."

"WHAT!" Nic looked to Herb and backed up, "What is this about?"

"I..I love her!" Herb exclaimed for the second time since Shinrai saw him.

"That isn't love... Thats...Lust!" Nic yelled at him with a growl and then looked to Shinrai, "I am seeing if it would be alright if I watched the wedding... I don't like people who attempt to kill others on purpose..."

Shinrai smiled some and nodded to Nic, pointing up the path before turning to face Herb again.

"I'll let you in, Herb, but if you say anything that upsets anyone at this wedding... I won't be happy..." Shinrai grinned some and looked to Herb and began to laugh cruely. Herb stormed past Shinrai and looked at him with daggers in his eyes before walking fully to the wedding area. Shinrai turned and headed back to the group, smiling lightly before looking to Mr. Belpois's watch, "We need to get up and wait for the girls, all the guests are here,"

"Right," The three grooms said and the four of them began to walk into position.

* * *

"Who here has the right to give these beautiful brides away," The priest asked loudly to everyone at the ceremony. 

"Her father..." Mr. Ishiyama said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Her soon to be father-in-law," Mr. Belpois said, following Mr. Ishiyama's example.

"Her father," Mr. Delmas said, tears shining behind his glasses.

"Her guardian," Jim told them all, a hand softly on Krista's arm.

"Do the brides have any objections to this marrage, or do the grooms?" THe priest asked, no one said anything but Yumi, Aelita, Krista, and Sissi walked to stand by their future husbands, each smiling with pure joy. The priest turned to Ulrich and Yumi first, nodding his head to them before starting.

**(A/N: I know this isn't how a real wedding is, but sometimes weddings should be different.)**

"Ulrich stern, will you take Yumi Ishiyama as your wife, to protect, love, and to honor her forever, even after death?" The priest asked Ulrich.

"I will always protect, love, and honor her, far beyond death, this I promise infront of everybody," Ulrich said formaly, feeling Yumi's grip on his hand tighten.

"Yumi Ishiyama, will you take Ulrich Stern as your husband, to love, protect, and honor forever, even after death?" Yumi nodded as well and smiled softly.

"I will always love, protect, and honor him, far beyond death, this is my vow," Yumi replied, her eyes shining with happiness. The priest nodded again and then looked to Odd and Krista.

"Krista Flare, do you wish for Odd Della Robbia as your husband? To keep him safe and to cherish him, even after death?" The priest asked her.

"I wish for Odd Della Robbia as my husband, I will also pkeep him safe and cherish him forever as well," Krista replied, staring into Odd's eyes, which were staring right back.

"Odd Della Robbia, do you wish for Krista Flare as your wife? To keep her safe and cherish her, even after death?" Odd grinned some and held her hands softly as he nodded.

"I wish for Krista Flare as my wife, I will also keep her safe and cherish her, and the ground she walks on forever," Odd added, as he grabbed the rings and held them ready, Ulrich doing the same while the priest turned to Shinrai and Sissi.

"Elisabeth Delmas, will you take Shinrai Flare as your husband, to have and to hold, to love and keep forever?" The priest asked her seriously.

"I will..." Siss siad, smiling widely as the priest then looked to Shinrai, who was looking to Sissi.

"Shinrai Flare, will you take Elisabeth Delmas as your wife, to have and to hold, to love and keep, forever?"

"I will," Shinrai replied to him without hesitation. He grabbed the two rings and then looked to Sissi happily. The priest smiled and bowed his head before then turning and looking to Aelita and Jeremie. Before the priest could say anything, Aelita beat him to it.

"J..Jeremie Belpois, ever since I first found you, I've loved you. Everyone helped me to be here, but without you, I would never really **be **here with you," Aelita started, hearing the murmur of agreement and seeing the nods from the other couples.

"Aelita...Your the only think I think about, even thought about before I've even met you. I felt joy on the day I completely found you, joy and love...What I'm tirying to say is that I'll keep you safe, and love you with all my being, Aelita Stones," Jeremie said, tears forming in his eyes, as well as Aelita's and even everybody elses at the reception. The priest wiped his face before looking to Aelita.

"Aelita Stones... Do you take Jeremie Belpois as your husband?" The priest asked. Aelita's face turned pink as she turned in her pink and white wedding dress to face Jeremie.

"I do!" She exclaimed as she exhales. She was now shaking with excitement about living her life with her new husband.

"Jeremie Belpois, do you take Aelita Stones as your wife?" The priest now asked Jeremie

"I do.. Always.." Jeremie told everybody loudly, but his voice was directed at Aelita, his face filled with love and affection for the woman that stood infront of him. Aelita shared the same affection as tears now began to shine brightly from everybody's face.

"Place the ring on the one you love," The priest said, smiling, having seen the four couples already having done that," In light of this..I wish you all luck and love in your life, and far past that..I am pleased to announce to everybody here that these four couples are now officially married!" The priest called out. There was cheering, and then one audable groan as Herb began heading down the aisle and then faced Sissi.

"I..I hate you...You damn slut..." Her told her deep from his throat before turning and heading back up the aisle, only to be stopped by Mr. Ishiyama, Mr. Belpois, Mr. Delmas, and Jim. Sissi growled once softly before looking at the four men preventing Herb from leaving. She began to move up the aisle, Shinrai following close behind. followed by Aelita and Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich, and Krista and Odd.

"Let him be..."Yumi said before drawing back and slapping Herb sharply in the face, earning him two more slaps from Aelita and Krista. Sissi drew back, her hand looking ready to slap, that is until she clenched her fist and punched Herb hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground.

"Herb.. Never call my wife a slut, or next time, We'll punch you," Shinrai started, his face looking with malace," Now if you will pleas excuse us... We have a reception to go to.." With that, the four couples began to walk to where four cars sat waiting. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Shinrai held the door open for their new wives and smiled to them as they got in, the young men following, only pausing to hear Mr. Delmas yell out to them.

"The reception is at the school!" He yelled to them as they now began to drive off, taking the path to the school.

* * *

**(I am sorry for the crappy ending of this chapter, but there is still one, or possibly two more chapters after this. I am sorry as well for the sparseness of my posting. I have had a very hectic week, ranging from working in Kenpo martial arts, Conditioning for track, not having a normal and steady computer time I wake up at 3 am usualy for school at 7 am, but I was having problems continueing to write that early. and hanging with my friends, as Kairu will state, I spend alot of time writing nowadays. **

**Anyway.. I do need some help on something in the next chapter, I would like you to send me a message if you would like to help, and once again.. PROPS TO EVERYONE WHO POSTS! DOUBLE PROPS TO WHOEVER WANTS TO HELP.)**


	18. The Reception

Chapter 18: The Reception.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

_**Props to:**_

_**almostinsane**_

**Flipmymood-**Secrets (Please read!)

**Neo Agumi**

**BassDS**

**Line Here.**

Aelita Stones-16

Odd Della Robbia-16

Ulrich Stern-16

Jeremie Belpois-16

Yumi Ishiyama-17

Shinrai Flare-17

Krista Flare-16

Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas-16

**Line Here.**

**(I am here right now to speak to the few people that read my story... NO I am not discontinuing it... I am going to finish this story, and work on the sequel, and poss two more stories involving Shinrai and Krista with the Lyoko gang. I am here to thank _YELLOWCARDFMAFANS_ _DemonDaughter almostinsane, Rycr, Neo Agumi, Bass DS, Kairu Souseiki. _You all have been the best readers and writers that I could ever find, you have been with me from Day 1..This sounds cliche but I appreciate everything and all the reviews you have done for me, even Rycr's help. I don't care about the reviews, I just care about whoever reads it will like it. NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 18.. and maybe 19gos on and on through chaptersSeriously, 18 or 19 will be the last chapter before the sequel.)**

**Line Here**

"We're following Ulrich, Jeremie," Aelita said with a small giggle, her eyes showing pure happiness as she had an arm wrapped around Jeremie's side, and her head on his shoulder. Jeremie smiled and slowly stopped the car behind Ulrich's at the stoplight.

"I love you soo much, my loving princess," Jeremie told her, turning for a second and placing his lips against hers softly.

"And I love you, my champion," Aelita replied, giggling in the kiss, now content in her life.

**LIne Here.**

"Ulrich, you do know they are following us to the school?" Yumi told him, leaning against the seat happily, she had already had reprimanded Ulrich twice because she caught him staring when he was supposed to drive.

"I know..." Ulrich replied with a small grin.

"Then please keep your eyes on the road, before you make poor Aelita and Jeremie crash." Yumi told him, smirking playfully.

"But..But..Alright.." Ulrich said, acting crestfallen, causing Yumi to laugh.

**Line Here.**

"Odd...I love you.." Krista told him, sighing into his chest as he drove, Shinrai following behind. Odd smiled and wrapped an arm around her. His mind was filled with thoughts of life with his silverhaired wife as he smiled to her.

"Krista..I love you more than anything," Odd replied, shivering as he looked to her while the car was stopped behind Aelita's and Jeremie's car.

"I know..." She sighed contently as she felt the arm around her and nuzzled into his chest.

**Line here.**

"Sissi, love, how is your hand doing?" Shinrai asked as they began to move again, the school entrance coming into sight before chancing to look over and seeing his wife rubbing her knuckles. He pulled up behind Ulrich and Yumi's car and then sighed some.

"It just hurts some..." Sissi replied, kissing his cheek.

"I wonder why..Decking somebody with no body mass and just bones will hurt anyone's hand" Shinrai retorted to her, wincing some as she punched his shoulder with her other hand," Ow," Sissi smiled and blushed as Shinrai exited the vehicle and then opened the door and holding his hand out to Sissi. She took the hand and walked iwth him to where the other three couples waited and smiled to Aelita, Yumi, and Krista. Jeremie smirked to Shinrai, and then to Ulrich and Odd before seeing the other guests begin to arrive, even school students that were invited, came.

Jeremie smiled and kissed his wife's cheek softly and still blushed when her arms looped with his, the two leading the way as Yumi and Ulrich, Krista and Odd, and Shinrai and Sissi brought up the rear**.(ANY butt comments on this, and I will destroy whoever makes it..)**

**Line Here.**

The reception had went off splendedly, even with the cutting of the very, very large cake, which Krista tripped Odd and made him fall into the side of, which got a laugh out of everybody. The parents, and Jim, were talking to each other while the four couples sat at a table, talking to each other. At least they were, until Jim stood up and walked to a microphone, calling attention.

"Um... Now is the time that I think all the adults have been waiting for...Besides an open bar later on," He chuckled some, bring a chuckle from alot of the adults," It is time for the brides and grooms for their first dance as a married couple!" People began to clap as the eight stood up and headed to the dance floor, Jeremie having a nervous look on his face, only to be reassured by Aelita's soft words.

"We'll be ok... Nothing can attack us now, and it is just dancing, like what we were doing a few nights ago.." She told him, seeing the other three waiting for the music to start. Jeremie smiled back to her and began to move slowly as the soft music began to play, Ulrich and Yumi following behind with Odd and Krista, and Sissi and Shinrai, the three couples looking like they had danced all their life. After a few seconds, the stagnant movement of Aelita's and Jeremie's became more flent and they moved with even more fluidity than the other three.

Smiles passed between everyone as the couples danced, and tears fell from most of the mother's faces, even Jim's face. Mr. Stern looked to his son and his wife and smiled warmly as the song began to end. Everyone in the hall began to clap and cheer as the young women curtsied and the young men bowed to everybody. Ulrich glanced at Jeremie, Odd, and Shinrai and nodded once. They each kissed their wives and then began to move up onto the stage where the band was and began speaking with them quickly. After a minute, Shinrai stepped up with a microphone, causing everyone to quiet down. He turned to face Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie before nodding three times. Odd picked up the guitar and began to play a few low notes, while Ulrich moved to the keyboard and began to match the note while on it. Jeremie sat down at the drum set and began hitting the snare lightly.

**(I made this song... Please ask if you wish to use it...)**

_I'd wander the world to see you,_

_I'd wonder what you had once knew._

_When I looked in your eyes, my heart soared and flew,_

_I would go to any other place,_

_Just to se you lovely, smiling face._

The music began to pick up as Shinrai's deep base voice filled the hall, the sound of the keyboard, drums, and the guitar following the pitch that he sung.

_"I love you" was all that I said,_

_As you lay in the hospital bed._

_I reached my hand and rubbed your head,_

_Thanking god that you wern't dead._

_My love,_

_My dove,_

_My everything,_

_You've shown me the way_

_To make my heart sing._

Tears began to form in Yumi's eyes as Ulrich joined his voice in with Shinrai's.

_Your fingers touched me,_

_Your hand clutched me._

_As my tears rolled down my cheek_

_I said "Your all that I needed,"_

_I screamed, begged and pleaded._

_But then a smile began to peak._

Krista blushed and looked to Odd when he began to join in as well.

_The beeping grew faster,_

_I screamed out "God, My master,"_

_"She is slowly drifting away,"_

_"He who did this is going to pay,"_

Sissi gripped Aelita's hand and tears began to form while Shinrai fully sang, pouring his heart into the song.

_The doctors shoo'ed me out of the room,_

_Pushing against me like a broom._

_Thoughts began rushing through my mind,_

_I vowed a cure that I would find._

A loud gasp almost stopped them playing as they all looked to Aelita, whos face was almost as pink as her hair, Jeremie's singing voice almost as deep as Shinrai's.

_My love,_

_My dove,_

_My everything,_

_You've shown me the way,_

_To make my heart sing._

_We had found the cure,_

_And helped something pure,_

_To live on this world,_

_For good._

_My love,_

_My dove,_

_My everything,_

_You've shown me the way,_

_To make my heart sing._

_My love, Sissi..._

_My dove, Krista..._

_My everything, Yumi..._

_You've shown me the way, Aelita..._

_To make my heart sing..._

They held the note as the music began to slow and fade.

"Aelita.."

"Krista..."

"Sissi..."

"Yumi..."

"We love you... We will never leave the women that completes our souls," The four young men said in complete unison.

The parents now began to clap, breaking the stunned looks of Aelita, Krista, Sissi, and Yumi. The girls ran up the stage and hugged them as everybody began to cheer louder, the original band beginning to play again.

"Jeremie... T..That was... Beautiful!" Aelita exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I agree!" Yumi said, pulling Ulrich into a deep kiss. Krista and Sissi grabbed Odd and Shinrai and pulled then close, hugging them tightly as they looked into their husband's eyes, not needing words. Everyone began dancing slowly as the brides and grooms slowly decended the stairs of the stage and joined them, the parents dancing respectively with each other now, except for Jim, who whispered to the four grooms and brides.

"I am proud of you kids... Good luck in life, well, at least to most of you... I am going to have to work under Mrs. Flare here," Jim told them with a grin, one of the few the group had ever seen him with.

"Thanks Jim..We appreciate all that you've done for us," Krista said, hugging the guardian that had first helped her off the bus with her brother a year before.

"No hard feelings for all the pranks we did to you?" Odd asked with a snicker, ducking under a grab by Jim.

"I guess not.. As long as you don't do any more..." Jim replied, patting him on the shoulder before turning to rejoin the parents,"Most of all, don't be fighting those things anymore,"

"Don't worry.. I think we are done with fighting that for a while, hopefully for good," Aelita told him, smiling warmly. Jim laughed and walked back over to the parents, obviously to tell them what the conversation was about.

**Line Here.**

"Ok...Ok... The rest of the classes for the students will be suspended for the week... Now it is time for curfew to be in effect, everybody, back to their dorm rooms if your not an adult or not newlyweds!" Jim called through the microphone, before getting booed and jeered, and a few audable curse words by William. The students began to file out quickly, leaving only the parents, other guests, and the four newlywed couples standing in a now empty gym hall.

"We all have reservations for different hotels...Jeremie and I are taking a trip around the major places in the world in a week. What is air sickness?" Aelita asked shyly.

"I bet you won't have airsickness, not after traveling with Odd on an overboard. Give us all a call when you get back from your trip," Yumi told Aelita, giving both of them a hug before gripping Ulrich's hand.

"Yeah, call us, We won't be traveling around the world, I'm going to write my book, and Sissi is going to become a vice principal, poor children," Shinrai said, wincing as Siss punched his shoulder.

"Krista said something about moving to America for a while...Isn't that where you two are going, Ulrich?" Odd asked kissing Krista softly on the cheek.

"Thats where the music deal we got is at, the same with Yumi's modeling deal," Ulrich replied smiling to the seven.

"We are really going to be split up?" Yumi said, for the first time, tears of sadness in her eyes.

"We are still friends and family.. This is cliched, but we won't be fully split up..." Odd looked around before grinning devilishly," We'll always be in your hearts!" The other seven groaned at the sad attempt for a joke and began to laugh some.

"Odd... Never again shall you say those words..." Krista told him, almost in a philosopher way.

"I agree...Let's get on with our lives, no tears... Before poor Odd cries," Shinrai said with a small laugh, hugging everybody. They all nodded and began to walk out the door, waving once to the parents who were either smiling, crying, or whooping with joy(Jim).

**Line Here.**

**(OK ok ok, I know it is a cheesy chapter, not worthy of being this short wither for as long as I have been gone, next chapter will be the epilouge, and then give me about a week at most to begin the sequel, I garentee it will be better than this one, more action, more suspense.. and PRON! Just kidding.)**


	19. Ending and Epilouge

Chapter 19:Ending and Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd,Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, or any of the other characters seen in Code Lyoko. I do however own Shinrai Flare, and Krista Flare.

Please look at **Code : Changes **and **Living up to a Legend** by **Rycr . _He is one of the best writers I have ever seen. Please look at my other friends story, called MidgardAwakening by Kairu Souseiki ._**

_**Props to:**_

_**almostinsane**_

**Flipmymood-**Secrets (Please read!)

**Neo Agumi**

**BassDS**

**Line Here.**

Aelita Stones-16

Odd Della Robbia-16

Ulrich Stern-16

Jeremie Belpois-16

Yumi Ishiyama-17

Shinrai Flare-17

Krista Flare-16

Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas-16

**Line Here.**

**(I was kinda torn to write this chapter, I personally enjoyed this story, But I will make the sequel within a week of this chapter..The sequel will be better than the first one, or at least I hope it will, am toying with a few ideas... Please look for it)**

"Ulrich, Yumi, Krista, Odd, Jeremie, and most of all, Aelita... It was fun and exciting...It is coming to an end..." Sissi said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked to her friends that had helped her this year, even through all the torments she had put them through.

"It is ok... We will all see each other again.. We are not ever going to be fully seperated," Aelita replied, the tears beginning to form as well.

"We'll call each other...Promise?" Krista said to Sissi and then hugged her brother tightly," I'll miss ya bro..."

Shinrai sighed some and looked at his sister before hugging her back and backing up to look at the ground.

Odd began to shift nervously before looking at them," Someone please say something funny before I have a heart attack,"

"Well. we will be all in touch, at least two calls a week, everyone agree?" Aelita said after a moment of silence. They all nodded and Shinrai sighed some more before facing Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd.

His face seemed upset but he held it at bay as he opened his mouth slowly, "Take care you all.. I hate goodbyes, we're going to speak to each other on a regular basis.. Why draw it out...But...Take care of everyone, Sissi and I will be here, Ulrich, you and Yumi will be in America, as well as Odd and my sister... Jeremie, you and Aelita are going to move to Europe?"

Jeremie nodded,"Yes, the girls have something on their mind, but they haven't told us at all.. Has Sissi been the same?"

"Yes... I wonder...What if...Couldn't be..Could it?" Shinrai began speaking with himself until the color drained from his face, the same thing doing to the three others, as if something had set in. He looked to the girls who began to whisper to each other as his eyes grew wider.

"It..No..Wow.."Ulrich said, leaning against the tree, for one more time.

"I think so...Oh wow.. Kind of like that saying... 'At the end of every rainbow, there is a leprechaun getting mugged,' " Odd said, crouching down before laughing out, "This is beautiful... We are going to be...Oh wait... The girls are waving us over.. I think we are leaving.."

They walked over to the girls and they all said their goodbyes as Shinrai and Sissi walked with them off the school grounds to the vehicles that waited outside.

"Bye you all... There will be some news to call you for in the next few days. You will be very very surprised," Sissi called out as she held onto Shinrai.

"We'll all be waiting!" Yumi, Krista, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie replied all at the same time before gettign into the car and heading to the airport, leaving Shinrai and Sissi to stand there and wave.

**Line Here.**

Shinrai leaned against the desk before looking up at the ceiling and laughing. He had been working on the fifth book in the series of books he had been writing when he stopped to think again on the events of the years.

Odd and Krista had left to America to follow a music deal with Krista, who turned into his manager. Shinrai heard the news of Krista's first child, a girl named Lei, came about nine months after they left. Their second child, a boy named Cyrus, came almost a year later. The week that they had their first child, was very hectic and special. Aelita and Krista gave birth a day after each other, while Sissi and Yumi gave birth a week later.

_'That was the surprise...'_Shinrai thought as he chuckled. Aelita gave birth to twins, one a baby girl and one a baby boy, with the names of Abigail and Jack. Yumi had also given birth to twins as well, which was also a boy and a girl, with the names of Mace and Sharline.

Sissi had given birth to a girl by the name of Chelsea first, then a year later, she had given birth to a boy with the name of Tai. When the children were born, they each either came to visit, or called to congratulate them.

Jeremie and Aelita had finsihed many computer programs within weeks of starting a job, and from the news reports, could already reach retirement. No one was surprised when they heard that information. Ulrich and Yumi, and Odd and Krista were large music sensations in America, and the fact that they were friends gave the press a field day. Even Sissi and Shinrai had been reported in the news, having the best academy of many countries, mostly from Sissi's rules, and the best teachers from all around.

'_We all keep in touch, not as much as we would like...It should change, though,' _Told himself, sighing some from the thoughts that invaded his mind. Life had changed during the years, although Mr. Delmas and the Ishiyama family had stayed in the city for Hiroki to go to school, but decided to stay even after he left.

A ringing brought himself out of his thinking as he turned to the phone and went to pick it up, but his yellow headbanded wife grabbed it first.

"Hello?" She asked, putting a hand on Shinrai's shoulder softly, he smiled and kissed her hand playfully and grinned to her.

"Hi Sissi, it's Krista.." Krista's voice rang out over the phone as Shinrai turned back to his laptop, rubbing his eyes.

"Whats up?"

"Well, Odd and I are going to..."

**Line Here.**

"Ulrich.. It's beautiful... Are you sure you want to keep it as a surprise until the end?" Yumi asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Yeah... It is going to be a very good surprise for them..." Ulrich replied, smirking some at the images in his head.

**Line Here.**

"Aelita.. Are you sure you want this?" Jeremie questioned, kissing his pink-haired wife softly.

"Yes.. I think it would be a good experience.. I have to make a few calls though... After the report, they might not accept anyone," Aelita responded.

**Line Here.**

**(A/N: IT has been a fun ride for the first book, many more stories to come.. I want to see reviews from this because other than my main readers, I like it when other people give at least one review a chapter.. I love writing for people. I want to know if people like it. R&R, And I leave you for this last one peice of randomness.**

**'At the end of every rainbow, there is a leprechaun getting mugged,' Thank you all my readers.. I love you all.**

**(BOOK 2 IS NOW UP...THE KOUKEN'S RETURN!)**


End file.
